Surrender
by Losille2000
Summary: The life she wanted to keep behind her was nothing more than a cold room. She'd crossed a line ne'er to return as every step she took, she took in complete faith and was betrayed by her faith all of those times... On Permanent Hiatus
1. Prologue

Summary in full: The life she wanted to keep behind her was nothing more than a cold room. She'd crossed a line ne'er to return as every step she took, she took in complete faith and was betrayed by her faith all of those times, leading her into an abyss of cold heartedness and bitterness. Even the smallest amount of surrender of her power and her pride were the last things she was willing to give… that was until she was asked to surrender her heart- her last possession that had been guarded and empty for much too long..

_First, a note to the readers of this story… while I like to remain as canon as possible in my writings, this idea that I received from an internet friend was just too good to pass up and never write because it was against canon. This story deals with a group of Noldorin Elves in a land called Eregion that is uninhabited after it's destruction by Sauron early in the Second Age. I have created a background for these secretive Elven group to explain why they would now be there, in the year 2460 of the Third Age, though it would seem implausible to Tolkien purists because anyone passing through the Redhorn Pass would probably know of their existence (this was near Moria, and where Celebrían was waylaid by orcs in 2509). The purpose of this story was to pair Haldir with another captain of an Elven military regime, even though that happens to be an elleth in this story, which could also throw some of you off. I needed a plausible reason for them to meet, and the female military captain needing more help to protect her lands was the only way we (the friend with the plot, and me, the writer) could think up, as her people are to be a secretive society of Elves. With all of these warnings, I hope that you will still find this Haldir romance epic to be to your likings. If you are a fan of my writing, or enjoy it in any capacity, this story will not disappoint, I promise._

**_Also about ratings… as with all of my stories, it will be a solid R-rating… but if you would like to read the full versions of the more explicit chapters, I would encourage you to copy down my address and send me a note to let me know that you would like to receive personalized e-mails from myself with the full version, beautifully detailed scenes in which I am implying. ._  
**

Prologue

2460 of the Third Age

Their skin was black and weather-beaten, the body small in stature and completely gnarled from the warts on the end of their noses to the weird direction in which their gaunt legs stood. They hobbled closer, snarling words at them she could not understand. Dark hair was tangled and matted to the crude body armor on their bodies. Their yellowed eyes flickered hurriedly, as they moved their heads from side to side and their hooked noses sniffed the air around them. In the periphery, she noticed more come from behind some trees to the right, but she had no time to count thm as one came hurtling at her.

A flash of sunlight reflected offa metal object over head, just as she drove one of her long knives into the chest of the grotesque creature in front of her. She ducked quickly and swung around catching her assailants side with her sharp sword. The blade easily sunk into the leather protection the gnarled orc was wearing, and surprisingly sliding even more easily into his gut when the steel reached the creature's tough flesh. Trying desperately to regain his balance and fend off the violent, and potentially lethal blow, he grabbed his unsophisticated black sword hilt with both wart covered, dirt-lined hands, and staggered back a few feet, sputtering loudly, black blood now dripping from the corner of his mouth.

Allowed only a moment to straighten herself, she stood up and gripped her Elven sword more tightly in her fists, taking a step in front of the creature. She lifted the sword and he stumbled back, tumbling to the ground in an ungracefully fashion. Quickly and efficiently, she brought the blade against the ugly orc's throat and slashed it.

Glancing around her, now finsihed with that orc,she noticed that her warriors were granted a moment of reprieve, but the creatures now pouring off the grey cliffs only a league off, all squealing and snarling to each other, did not bode well.

She moved through the dead bodies, being careful as she went not to be pulled down by an orc who had somehow lived through the first wave of fighting. As she continued on, she noticed the gleaming of Elven body armor shinnying from beneath a blanket of the repulsive orc bodies. It grew no easier, in any of the battles she led, to know that one of her friends or even one of the other lower warriorsshe commanded had been slain in battle, even though she had seen multitudes killed over her short life.

These were the same Elves she spent more than half her time with, trained with, broke bread with, drank with, joked with, watched grow into capable fighters…

To see them fall before her, taking a violent strike from some hideous creature, when they could have passed into the Halls with so much more honor, and against more worthy foes than thesewas one of the worst things in all of Arda to witness. To tell their families that their beloved were slain was torturous; to tell them that their sons, fathers, brothers, husbands, and even sisters or daughters had fallen for a cause she often even had to question was harder than anything else.

Nay, it grew no easier to see them fall, but one learned to not let it rest in the mind and heart,and let it fester after so many years of service fighting the evils in Arda. If she had never learned to do that, she would have faded a long time ago from grief because that was the thing that forever seemed to riddle her life- from the death of her parents to that of her dearest brothers, and all of the other horrible things that happened in between.

However, if there was one thing that became easier as time passed, it was to be a ruthless assassin when presented with an opportunity such as these nearly continuous battles. It was easy for her now to direct all of her bitterness and pain into each of the strikes, jabs and swipes she took with her sword or long knives. But that bitterness never seemed to be cured, or even eased slightly in any regard with the amount of fighting she was continually in. The bitterness only multiplied and coalesced into an unstoppable monster in her, replacing the sorrow of her losses.

She looked around her, coming closer to the line of her warriors, regrouping themselvesautomatically without her needing to direct them. Thesenearly monthly battles had become so common place now, they knew exactly what they were to do without requiring any direction. It was a sad state they lived in, continually having to protect their land from these pitiful excuses of orcs and goblins, who only seemed to ruffle their feathers in anticipation for a large battle, but never succeeded in anything more than slaying a few of her scouts and other warriors.

Perhaps that was what they wished to do, whittle them down so that only a few were left to protect their relatively new city here in the lands once known as Eregion, so that they may once have a chance to mount a large offense and again drive them away from the mountains. And as much as it hurt her to admit it, they were doing quite a sufficient job of that.

Soon she would have to venture out of their secretive city and find help from others,as alsoadded to all of the worries of orcs, was the recently increased activity on the southern borders with threats from a clan of Mannish decent, that she knew little about. Already had her grandfather ordered her to venture elsewhere to find aide, and had threatened her with removing her from her post as Captain if she did not follow his orders. She had stalled as long as she could, but it seemed now to be inevitable to go out in search of help, and it would have to be done soon.

"Tangado i chui!" she exclaimed to the host of Elves, now aligned and prepared for the next wave of attack, the sounds of bow wood stretching and groaning as the strings were pulled back. The orcs were close now, and she only hoped she could take most of them out with a few volleys of arrows. At least this second wave looked to be a last, pitiful attempt to hurt them, this wave a third of the previous.

"Leithio i philinn!" she called, watching the running creatures closely as arrows from the bowmen behind her sped past her head, whistling in her ears. Having had the time to aim the shots from the arrows, most of the orcs dropped in mid-run, tumbling head over feet until they came to a stop, sprawled out on the ground. But it did not take care of all of the foul things.

"Do not yield!" she yelled over the shouting, readying her sword in her hands. And again they found themselves in the midst of orcs, everyone oncemore engaged in closesword combat.

"Cauniel! Tiro!" she heard shouted from the branches, and turned her head in time to see a large creature coming at her, wielding a rather daunting looking axe.

Stepping to the side, she gripped her sword tightly and plunged it deeply into the body of the orc. In shock that she actually struck him before he struck her, his jaundiced eyes flickered quickly, and he fell over. Nodding her head in appreciation for her own quick movement, she again turned to look out at the fight, only to come into contact with a hard sword hilt to the side of her head. She blinked a few times, disoriented from the hit, but not completely knocked out of consciousness. Unable to control her movements from the blinding pain, she staggered back, and stumbled over the body of the orc she had just killed, her world turning to black.

* * *

Thorontur sat gazing out at the city through the window in the rebuilt study that once was the workshop of the finest Elven mírdain to have ever lived in Arda. There was a strange since of pain he felt, sitting in the room that had once been the place of the conception of the Rings of Power, and the birthplace of the Three, which were mightiest among all of the others. More correctly, it was horrible to think he had been the one councilor who had talked Celebrimbor into swearing his allegiance with Sauron the Deceiver in the making of these rings. 

Had he not been so foolish, to be blinded by the pleasures that Sauron offered, Eregion would have survived well into this age, being one of the last Noldorin strongholds of Arda. Had he been a more loyal servant to his lord, Celebrimbor, he would not have deserted him in his time of need. Had he been a better friend, he would not have watched the countless others of the city perish under Sauron's wrath while he escaped free of harm. Had he been a better father, he would have not sent his sons in afterward to clean up the mess that had been made.

He was certain now that it was perhaps a wrong idea to uproot the Laiquendi of Emyn Uial to come to this place with him, to reforge a once beautiful Elven realm that they had little knowledge of. And it was certainly wrong for him to indirectly coerce these noble Elves to come and aide him in this endeavor, when they had little idea of who he was or who he had been at the time of the destruction of Eregion. Only a few knew, and those were the last of Noldor that had fled from Eregion before it was completely destroyed. All of the Laiquendi who had come with them, which was a surprisingly great host by his measurements, knew only that he was Noldor. While most of these Green-elves had known a long history of strife and pain inflicted upon others because of the Noldor, though they seemed to follow most willingly because he seemed to fit the part of a mighty Noldorin leader.

But it was obvious now he had made a bad decision to lead his people into a land that had been unsettled for years, and to a city that should have been left as a testament to all those who were slain for being corrupted by the power offered to them. The Elves still somehow held a strong devotion to him, perhaps out of necessity for keeping close to their new ruler so they would have protection in their times of need, but he did not how they could see that when he was constantly refilling the border guard with new warriors because so many were coming back slaughtered from ever-constant skirmishes from the orcs to the east and the Men to the south. Their rebuilding of the city, while dealing with the many battles on the borders, was also fraught with many, many problems when it came to reconstructing buildings. They had worked diligently though, since the last War at the end of the Second Age, and had created a Phoenix bird of the ashes. And that left him with the responsibility of protecting their hard work.

He would do that now… commit himself to this one cause… in hopes that one day he could be forgiven for the numerous mistakes he had made in the past.

"My lord, you wished to see me?"

Thorontur turned from the window, finding the able-bodied Noldorin commander of the knights of Eregion Reformed. He stood from his spot and clasped his hands behind his back, "Hérion, I have decided that you are to ride to Lothlórien to ask for help."

The dark-haired commander stood still as Thorontur looked at him closely. It was obvious he was searching for words, and finally he grasped some and sighed, "My lord, you know I would do anything in my power to do as you wished of me, but of this, I must say I cannot help you. I am only the second-in-command of all military here, you know that. It would be uncouth to step over my superior, even though you are my lord."

"She is ruthless and very, very skilled at what she does, Hérion, I know that. But you also know her pride. She would never bow down to another to ask for help," Thorontur said. "I ordered her to do this three months ago, and she has stretched the execution of this idea out as long as she possibly could because she does not wish to give up her pride or her power."

Hérion stood silently, debating again on what he should say. The younger Noldo chewed thoughtfully on his bottom lip, "She is still Captain, and I think we should leave the decision up to her extremely well-developed skills as our military leader."

"But you also have those skills Hérion, lest we forget it was both of you who were in the running for the position of Captain. What would you do in this situation as a Captain protecting the city?" Thorontur asked him.

Hérion sighed, "I would go for aide."

"As her second-in-command?"

"I would urge her to go for aide, but she would make the final decision."

Thorontur nodded his head, and leaned against a nearby table. He folded his arms across his chest, "And as an ellon who feels responsible for what happened so long ago?"

"I would await her decision," Hérion said.

"It was not your fault," Thorontur said, walking back around the table and sitting down in the high-backed chair behind it. "She was a foolish elleth then, and to some degree still is now. We would have been much better off with you as Captain… as ellon rule with their minds and not their hearts. I made a mistake, I admit that."

Hérion gritted his teeth, "But you do not have the courage to tell her that yourself and remove her from her post? You are a coward. My lord, I would follow you to the ends of this world if you asked me to, but I will not stand for this talk of Cauniel. She is much more qualified than I."

Thorontur stood up, placing his palms flat on the table and leaning over it to look Hérion in the eye. He felt rage rise in him, and he seethed, "How dare you speak to me in such an insolent manner!"

The younger ellon held his ground though, and straightened his stance. "She is your granddaughter, my lord. You at least owe her some amount of respect. And while Cauniel may not speak to me, or wish to know anything of me because of what happened between Bainriel and me, I will still fight doggedly to make sure my friend gets the respect she deserves as both an elleth and also as my Captain."

"She does not speak to me any more," said he as he slumped his shoulders, wishing the rage to subside.

"Perhaps it is because you do not give her enough credit, just like everyone else in this city. She spends all of her time out on the borders now because that is the only place she has the respect she deserves. If you knew what loyalty of belief her warriors have for her abilities, you would think twice about this command you issue me," Hérion replied.

Thorontur sighed heavily and turned away from Hérion. "I will ask you this one more time, Hérion. If you value your position, you will do as I say. Should you refuse this, the one I do find to do his lord's bidding will take your place."

Hérion clenched his jaw harshly, his fists balling at his sides, "My lord…"

"Please go to Lothlórien, and explain to them who I am, though it is certain Galadriel will know of us now settled here, and ask for help," Thorontur ordered calmly. "If you do this, we will discuss a possible change of titles for you."

Hérion sighed, "I will do this bidding for you, my lord. And as much as I would like to be Captain, I will not accept the position. It is Cauniel's, and Cauniel's alone."

The commander turned and exited quickly from the study, notpaying attention to force at which he shut the door, so that it ended up slamming shut. Thorontur sat in silence for a few moments, staring at the door, and listening to the last echoes of the slamming door within the room. He may have been wrong to ask Hérion to do this, but he was the only other Elf he trusted enough with this task…

Now he only had to think of a way to nicely let Cauniel know that she was in danger of losing her position as Captain, and it was not a task he looked forward to doing to his most strong-willed, prideful and unforgiving granddaughter.

* * *

Tangado i chui!- Ready the bows! 

Leithio i philinn!- Release the arrows!

Tiro!- Look out!

Mírdain- jewel smith

Emyn Uial- Hills of Evendim, where Elves once resided. Looked over the Arnorian city of Annuminas.

Laiquendi- Green-elves. Same major grouping as Sindar, Silvan, etc. under the branch of Teleri.


	2. Mysteries

_To Moonbunny77... I agree with all the boring history stuff, but the things I wrote about the Laiquendi will be touched on, though not delved into, in a later chapter when Cauniel is conversing with Celeborn and Galadriel. You will see what I mean; it is important, but in a way isn't._

_To the other lovely reviewers... thank you for your words of encouragment! As I said in the last chapter, this story will not disappoint. _

_To all others, please review... I would love to hear from you._

Chapter 1- Mysteries

How could Thorontur ask this of him?

Of all the things he had been commanded to do in the service of this lord, he was never given such an ultimatum as this. He trusted his lord with all of his heart, but on this seemingly hastily thought out issue, he found himself completely flabbergasted. He was only second in command… and he relied heavily on Cauniel's opinion, especially since she often gave it so freely and not in the most tactful manners. But he still could not get over Thorontur, Cauniel's own grandfather, doubting her skill and his appointment of her. How could Thorontur say such things about the Captain he had put in place such a long while ago? He had obviously thought her worthy then.

He must have spent too much time listening to what the others in the village thought of having a female captain. They thought it preposterous that someone as small, and well, female, could adequately command a rather large militia. The people who stayed and gossiped about her knew not what happened elsewhere; no one knew what really went on outside of their own lives, but it did not curb their gossiping. And of course, their city had run into a good deal of troubles with the disputes on the borders recently, but Cauniel was doing all she could with the resources she was given. They did not seem to realize that.

She was brilliant when it came to strategy and battle, surprisingly so for any elleth, and she deserved the ranking she worked so hard to get. Though she had withheld her travel to Lórien to ask for help as long as she could, Hérion had to trust her to make the correct choice. She was the one, not Thorontur or him, that saw what was going on with the fighting at the borders. They could not make the correct judgments on the courses of action to take while sitting comfortably in the city, seeing to other things. And Hérion knew that even though she had much pride and would resist the possibility of finding aide, she would see to it at the end that the land she so loved, and the people she loved despite their talk, would be protected to the best of her abilities. And if that involved help, then she would ask for it.

But to ask him to overstep his Captain, while being offered the same position upon his return was completely uncalled for.

"Where are you going?"

Hérion jumped back from his horse, startled by the voice, having not realized he had been thinking so deeply about this quandary. His wife entered from the side door to the right of the structure and slowly glided her way over to him, being careful to lift her skirts so as not to let them drag on the dirty, hay-covered ground. Turning away from her, went back to adjusting the stallion's bridle and bit. "I have to go to Lothlórien, Bainriel."

"Why?" she questioned, stopping beside him.

"Your grandfather is displeased with your cousin," he said, not masking his agitated and angry feelings on the issue.

She sighed, "What did she do now?"

"Nothing, that is just it," he replied, bending over and pulling rather too harshly on the billets of the saddle. The horse backed up a little ways and neighed loudly, turning his head to try to bite at him. Hérion grumbled to himself and reached up to pat the horse's neck, while reaching to loosen the leather straps, "I am sorry Authmir."

"Then why are you so angry?" she questioned.

"Because my lord has asked me to step over my Captain to do what he bids," he said. "And also because he told me that if I did not go, he would be sure to take me from my post. However, if I go, Cauniel will likely lose her position."

"What do you mean she will lose her position?"

Hérion sighed and stopped to look at Bainriel, "Thorontur told me that he believes placing an elleth in charge of the forces was the wrong choice, and he wished to make that right by naming me Captain."

"Is he mad?" Bainriel asked in utter disbelief. "My grandfather would never…"

"He did, Bainriel," Hérion nodded his head, turning back to the horse and finishing his preparation.

"If he takes that away from her, she would surely die!" Bainriel exclaimed in a harsh whisper. "You cannot do this, Hérion… you cannot do this to her. He cannot do this to her. Not after everything…"

Hérion, now finished, turned to her, and placed his hands on her shoulders. He gazed down into her eyes, "I would not take it from her, and I told you grandfather that, but he seems bent on this decision. I only go to retain my position as the knight exemplar … when I return I will worry about what will happen."

"What will you say to her when you pass through the borders?" Bainriel questioned. "She will know…"

"I will tell her the truth," he replied. "I am glad she will still be commanding on the borders, though. She is much better tactically, I am better at the usage of words and diplomacy."

"That is true, but what makes you think she will not demand to go with you once she knows?"

Hérion smiled, "Because it is an unspoken rule between us that if one is away, the other should not leave the borders of the realm."

Bainriel nodded her head and sighed slightly, meeting and holding his gaze, "She will not long survive fading if the only thing she loves is truly taken away from her."

"I will make it my duty that it is not taken," Hérion replied, brushing his fingers across her cheek. "Even though she will not truly recognize our marriage, we are of the same family, if no longer friends. I would fight for her until the death, you know that."

"And she will thank you for that," she said. "In the end."

Hérion let out a long breath, leaning over to place a kiss on her lips. "I hope to return quickly. It should not take very long to get an answer from Elves who hardly know of this city's existence."

Bainriel let out a soft chuckle, wrapping her arms about his waist, "They will offer the help, because you are such a skilled diplomat, Hérion. Just be cautious as you pass over the mountains."

"I shall go by the safest route," he smiled, kissing her deeply and holding her closely. The sound of shouts arose from the outside, the same shouts that had become rather commonplace of late. There had been another battle on the borders and some of the surviving Elves were brining in the wounded and slain. Hérion glanced down at Bainriel before letting go of her and rushing out to see who had fallen. He always hated these times, as he went out to inspect what young, inexperienced warriors were wounded, or find the faces of his close friends lined up beside each other.

This time, though, brought about a great feeling of worry as he stepped out to see the numerous Elven bodies. However, he was unable to make his way over to them to see who they were before a young Elf, on his first rotation as a border scout, ran over to him. "My lord!"

"What is it Ruscon?" he questioned.

"It is the Captain!" he exclaimed, though they were now close. "A group of orcs surrounded her, and none of us could get to her before she was hit over the head. They carried her back to their lairs in the mountains."

Hérion felt himself grow cold at that moment. It was truly a predicament if the fight on the borders was so bad that Cauniel found her herself distracted enough to not easily do away with any number of orcs surrounding her. But now he found himself torn between going to search for her, or going straight to Lothlórien to get the help they needed.

Ruscon took a few deep breaths… seeming as though he had run at full speed all the way from the borders. "Some scouts followed after the orcs on foot, my lord."

"Very well," Hérion replied quickly. "Go to Lord Thorontur. Tell him what you told me, and also tell him that I will travel straight to Lothlórien to secure their help after I have met up with the other scouts in search of the Captain."

He watched the ellon nod his head and run away toward the Lord's dwelling, and turned back to Bainriel who was standing a good distance away from him. With a heavy sigh, he walked back to her and kissed her one last time. "Tell Fuineth that I love her, and that her father will be back as soon as he can devise."

Bainriel nodded her head, "I will… please, take care of yourself Hérion, but find Cauniel. If you do nothing else, find her."

"I will," he replied, squeezing her tightly before letting her go and walking to his horse.

* * *

An intense pain infiltrated her senses, bringing her gradually into a conscious state. Her eyes opened slowly, only to her have her eyelids twitch involuntarily, as though they were trying to get something out of her eyes. The throbbing pain was coming from her head, where she had been hit viciously more than once with a sword hilt to knock her out. Bringing her right hand up to her forehead, to try to specifically find the source of the worst pain, she found her hands were bound together with a crude excuse for rope. Testing its quality, she tried to pull her wrists apart. It was tied loosely, but not loosely enough for her to slip her hands out of it. At least it was not hithlain… so she would have an easier time of breaking free if she found a sharp object. 

That was when the fogginess induced by the multiple sword blows lifted, and she realized where she was and what had happened. Or at least knew in the general area where she was, and that was in a dank cave that smelled of rotting flesh, pestilence and horridly foul body excretions. She was under a dripping stalactite, she noticed now, a constant stream of water dripping down onto her belly. This added to the chill in the cave only made her situation worst, her mind calling attention to the fact that her body temperature was quickly dropping and not allowing to assess her likelihood of escape. Feeling down her body, she realized her clothes had been reduced to the thin under tunic she wore and her leggings. Glancing around her, she surmised that the large stones about her gave a considerable amount of coverage from others who might be close by.

How had she let this happen? She had never been so careless in a battle, and for that she was in this filthy orc cave, bound at her wrists and ankles. However, the thought on her mind was not about all the horrible things that would happen to her now in the clutches of the orcs and how she could escape them if they came to do things to her. The thought on her mind was whether or not the other Elves on the borders with her had fallen the same fate, or if they had won the battle. She hoped it was the latter.

A crunch to her right startled her, and she whipped her head to side, forgetting the severity of her head injury. As she stopped the shift of her neck, and her world centered again, the pounding began even more violently, in retaliation for her quick movement. At her present eye level, she saw large, shoddily made boots covered in thick mud and other things of questionable origin.

"The she-Elf is awake!"

Cauniel lifted her eyes, finding a sneer on the hideous orc standing over her. He bent down over her and hissed at her, "Such a valuable she-Elf… you will get us many great things."

A few others surrounded her then, and bent down over her. One untied her ankle bindings and the others lifted her up to place her on her feet. Her coordination was not entirely present, and she felt herself begin to stumble. The orcs watched her in an amused manner as she tripped on a smooth stone and fell to the ground, landing ungracefully on her behind. "Our master will be happy with this one boys… more content to stay on her back than standing."

"The last thing any of you foul beings will do is touch me," she seethed, but they only laughed at her, picking her up from the ground by her hair, sending another pain ripping through her head.

"And such dark hair. They are hard to come by in she-Elves these days," cackled another.

There were only three of them… she could take them. She had fought much worse out in real battles, though she usually was armed and her hands were not bound. They pushed her along, striking her on various areas about her body. When she fell, they pulled her up by her hair. And when she got to a point she could not take it one moment longer, she turned around quickly, grabbing a dagger from one of them. She held it out with both her hand still tied together and knew it had been a mistake to do this with little plan of what she would do after taking the small, considerably blunt blade.

Her act of defiance made them cackle and crow as they inched toward her, not the least bit worried she could hurt them. One lunged at her in a playful manner, and she jumped back, hitting her back on a jagged rock and tearing flesh. She felt the scream of pain start from deep within her body and work it's way out quickly, even startling her by it's sound. Her knees crippled beneath her, and she tried to reach behind her to check the severity of the new wound, forgetting that her hands were bound in front. Tears stung her eyes as she bit down on her lip, trying to fend away the feeling of defeat and anguish now coupled with the pain in her head and back. How was she going to get out of this place?

And her answer came in the form of angry shouts in the Black Speech, from a good distance away. The orcs looked between each other for a few moments, speaking angrily to each other, but she was happy with the outcome of this. They rebound her legs, took the dagger from her, grunted at her and went off to do the calling orc's bidding. She could not believe they had left her like this, alone with no one to ensure she did not move. But they were extremely unintelligent creatures, so that could be blamed for their foolishness.

With the last bit of her strength, she pulled herself to her feet and she smiled to herself, finding the bloodied rock she had just cut herself on. Leveraging herself against stalactite, she placed her bound wrists to the jagged edge, quickly moving them back and forth across the stone. For once in her life, she was glad she had misjudged something; the make of the rope was of far less quality than what she had given them credit for, and it split quickly. She knelt down, quickly undoing her ankle ties, and standing up to look around again. There was a considerable amount of light coming from her right, and though she did not know if it was still day or night, she headed in that direction with the uncut rope from her ankles and grabbing a sword that had been carelessly left on the ground.

Thanking the Valar that they had given her this one grace, she ran as quickly as she could in this unfamiliar territory and terrain. All she wanted was to breathe fresh air again. That was all she wanted… to see light again. They could even stop her if they wanted, as long as she could breathe the air outside of the cave. Luckily, though, the outside was not far away. Except, upon stepping out into the fresher air without any resistance from some other orc popping up, she realized she had no idea where she was in the mountains, and had no clue as to which way was which.

There was little she knew about recognizable landmarks in these mountains. She had never had a chance to travel through the mountains, and had only scouted the bases closest to their new land. Usually she could easily read the stars or tell by the sun which direction she was going in, but naturally, on this late afternoon that she so needed their guidance, there was a thick cloud cover. It did not bode well for an Elf who had an extremely bad head injury, was losing blood, and had no food or water to sustain life. She had never been faced with these conditions in this type of situation before, despite her history out on hunts with her uncles, whee they had seen many dire occasions.

Closing her eyes for a moment and thinking, she chose to go forward, hoping that it was either East or West. If it was, she would run into either Eregion Reformed or Lothlórien before long. Operating on that slightly comforting feeling, she began to walk.

* * *

Haldir sat down upon a flet with the wardens who had just been relieved of their posts food and rest before heading back to the city the following morning. Placing his weapons against a bole of one of the trees that made up the support of the high flet, he settled down and stretched his legs out. The others did the same, all exhausted from their month at the watches, and glad to be free of the worry for now. The warden nearest the heavy steel ration box, opened the lid and took out a flask of dark wine, smiled at all of them and took a swig. Each laughed in turn, even Haldir as it was passed around for their own consumptions. 

Another of the wardens, Failo, who had not come back from his watch yet, stuck his head up through the opening of the flet, from the rope ladder below, glanced around and tossed up a good sized package of something, though it was hard to tell what the contents were through the opaque leather. He finished climbing and brought the ladder up with him, doing the same with his weapons as did the others.

"Please tell me your wife supplied you with real food again, that you have been hiding from us," Rúmil said, looking closely at the package.

Failo chuckled, "It is only breads and cheeses, but it is not lembas again."

"Thank Elbereth," said another of the wardens.

Haldir shook his head and took a swig of the wine, "What would you do if we were journeying and only had lembas to sustain us?"

"I would live with it," said the same warden, "but when we are so close to Caras Galadhon, it is nice to break up the monotony."

The others agreed and started the distribution of the fine looking meal presented to them. They ate in relative silence, each Elf diffusing in his own way from a long day doing his duties. And it was only after awhile, when the wine had started to relax their nerves that the talking and merrymaking began, though it was still remained restrained.

He loved this more than anything else, sitting around with his wardens after standing guard, passing stories and songs about, most dealing with things of questionable subjects. They gave him a sense of belonging when they accepted him so easily into their ramblings, even though he was their commander and most times people thought him too haughty or mighty to try to speak with. He supposed that had to do with the way he ran things. Strictness and formality were at the tops of his lists of the most important things to govern with, but if they gave him the highest decorum of service, he was also willing to let them have their fun as well, if it included these nights, or celebrations in the city only with the other wardens. It was like a family… a very close-knit family that was always in each other's business, though his brothers were really the only two who got into that business and tried to change it.

At a moment of quiet, after a particularly rousing story Orophin had just regaled everyone with, he heard something that sounded like a high-pitched wail, or scream, and he quickly stood up. He walked to the edge of the flet, and gazed out toward the mountains, and Rúmil laughed, "It was only an animal somewhere Haldir. Orcs do not make that sound."

Haldir glanced back and glowered at him, "It is not that. It sounded like a female's scream."

Rúmil chuckled, "That was no female."

"How could you possibly be decisive about that?" Haldir questioned.

"I would listen to him," one of the warden's chimed in. "He has had his plenty of screaming females."

Haldir rolled his eyes, "We all have... but that was in pleasure. Do not let me stop your merrymaking. I will listen and see if I hear it anymore."

They went back to their conversation, and indeed Haldir heard it no more, so he decided it would be best to brush off the worry with the thought that it was only some animal hurt or slaughtered for a meal somewhere close by. He sighed and went back to the group, talking with them a bit more about a few trivial things, before they decided to call it quits for the evening.

Just falling into a nice, peaceful meditation, he felt a presence standing over him, and then a shake of his shoulder. He grumbled to himself slightly as he sat up, "What is it?"

"We have watched a lone person stumbling about a good distance away a little bit ago, and it has just kept coming closer to the border," said the warden. "Should we continue to watch, or would you like to do something about it."

"What is it? Elf? Man?" he questioned, slowly getting out off of his pallet and standing up.

"We cannot tell with no light from the stars or moon," he answered. "All we could discern is that it was exceptionally dirty and unkept, is small if it is an Elf and has dark hair."

Haldir gathered his sword and latched it about his waist, glancing at the warden, "Show me."

He followed the warden through the branches of the trees, and soon they came to an outer border post. Sure enough there was someone there, but now 'it' was nearly the base of the tree. He watched closely as the person came to the trunk, and leaned a hand against it, only to slump over and fall to the ground. There was a groan of discomfort, and then soft speaking, that almost sounded like pleading, but it was in a form of Elvish he could not understand. Haldir glanced at the warden who had directed him here, "Do you know Noldorin?"

"Nay," said the warden.

Haldir sighed, and glanced back down. "That is what he is speaking."

"Are we sure it is a he, Haldir?" the warden asked.

Not waiting a moment longer, he descended the tall vantage point and landed on the forest floor beside him. And as he peered down, he realized it was not a male by any measure of the word, but an elleth who looked very badly injured on her head, scrapes and scratches elsewhere on her face and arms. Haldir kneeled beside her, reaching out to touch her shoulder, but she only mumbled something incoherently. In an effort to set her more evenly on the ground, he slipped his hands under her back to move her away from the tree root she had slumped down on. However, when he did this, he felt the familiar slickness and gooeyness of blood. Quickly, he turned her to her side, finding that there was a large cut there, looking as though the flesh had been torn and not cut evenly with a blade. It was partially closed up now, but there was no telling how much blood the elleth had lost, though it was obviously a considerable amount by the way she acted so weak and disoriented.

He glanced up at the other warden, "I cannot heal this, we must take her back to Caras Galadhon for attention. Find Orophin and tell him I require his speed."

"Aye," said the warden. Haldir removed his cloak from his shoulders and wrapped the elleth in it, both so that she would be warm, since she had a very apparent lack of clothing, and also so the rest of his clothes did not get bloody. A few short moments later, Orophin appeared, slightly groggy from his rest, but he became alert rather quickly when he saw what Haldir was tending to.

"What happened?" Orophin questioned hurriedly.

"I think she is the source of the scream I heard earlier," Haldir replied. "You run faster than I, Orophin, you must take her to the city immediately for a healer to see to her."

Orophin nodded his head, "I will run with the most haste, and see you in the city when you return with the others."

Haldir watched him go, and let a long sigh out of his lips. This was certainly a strange thing to have happen, but as even more strange was that he had no idea where she would be coming from. There was a possibility that she was from Imladris, but that was such a distance away, and they usually received word of visitors before they got close to the city through missives. She was obviously of Noldorin origin, speaking in that tongue. It was almost as though she was only some ghostly apparition from a past nearly forgotten in Arda, that only a few of the Elves could still remember.

It was a mystery he was going to commit himself to figuring out. He went back to the flet and laid upon his pallet, staring up at the blanketed sky.


	3. Confusion

A/N: A new chapter for you all, now that final exams are finally complete and I can relax for the next month! And with that, will come an increased amount of writing… so make sure to stay tuned into the updates, there will be a lot! Also, thank you so very much to all the lovely reviewers. As always, I love to hear what you have to say about the chapters as I release them to you.

Chapter 2- Confusion

Hérion searched for Cauniel for a day and a half, before deciding it was best to head in the direction of Lothlórien. The number of other scouts that had come out with him to search for her would be sufficient enough for the search and rescue, and engage in a fight with the orcs. He hoped that they would be sufficient enough, anyway. And that was if they could even find her, though.

It was late on the first day of his search when he happened upon a cave that seemed deserted. He cautiously combed the inside of the cave, luckily not coming across any orcs. What he did come across, however, was unsettling in the least. In the darkness, he found Cauniel's crumpled tunic. Beneath it, lay her weapons. He collected them, and began his descent further into the cave, hoping to find some other trace of her being there. Her being without her tunic was worrisome, especially knowing what these creatures did if they happened upon an elleth, and he hoped that he could find her. But then he had heard the gruff, angry voices of the vile creatures and could not continue his canvassing. He was alone and it would only lead to a situation he would not be able to free himself from.

So he had continued on, looking at a few other caves, hoping that wherever Cauniel was, she was lucid enough to know what was happening to her. At least then he knew she would be able to think quickly and try her hardest to protect herself… she could accept any amount of defeat. He went back to the other scouts, and bid his farewells with his final orders, telling them to keep searching through the catacombs for another week, just in a case that they may come across her even though he feared she would not be found by now. The scouts each vowed to not rest until she was found.

If only Thorontur could see that, then he would know what he had planned was a huge mistake. Hérion knew that he was also highly regarded among the soldiers, and would fit in easily to the role of Captain, but he knew that the respect and allegiance Cauniel had with the others was something that could never be replaced.

And so he made is way through the Redhorn Pass, toward the dense green forest that was known to him as Lothlórien. Never had he actually crossed the Misty Mountains, not in all of his thousands of years in Arda had he needed to, and had only looked upon the borders of the realm from the tops of these mountains a few times. He often wondered what sort of secrets lay in the huge trees with golden leaves for half a year, and green the other half. What type of people lived in such a place as this? What were Celeborn and Galadriel really like? He heard tell that they were wise and cautious, yet terrible in their power and still yet kindhearted. The Lady was rumored to be of the most enchanting high Elves still left in Arda…a Noldorin descendent of the first High King of the Noldor, Finwë. Her husband, a prince of the line of Elmo, the nephew of Elu Thingol. He could only imagine from their lineage what exactly the stories meant of their power and wisdom.

But the foremost question on his mind was if the Lord and Lady would even deign to hear the story he had, and allow him aide to protect his lands. He really had no inkling as what to expect, even if Galadriel and Thorontur were related through distant Noldorin lines. There was no telling what the wise rulers would say on behalf of the Elf who had talked Celebrimbor into striking a deal with the Dark Lord, when the other Elves of Arda had easily turned him away despite his pleasant guise, and also despite the warning of Gil-galad and Elrond.

Thorontur never spoke of this, or that he deserted Celebrimbor in the time of his greatest need. Hérion had only heard of this from Bainriel, who really still knew little because her mother had kept much of it secret. It made him wonder if this need to recreate the beauty of Eregion was founded in the wish to make things right, even though it had long passed and Sauron had since been destroyed.

Whatever the case, Hérion hoped he would not be turned away from the borders of Lórien, their forces legendary for maintaining an impermeable barrier about their realm from all manner of foes and foul beasts. He slowed his horse to a swift canter as he came upon the outline of mellyrn trees, expecting a warden or two to drop out of the trees before he even reached the trees. When none did not, an odd sense of being watched came over him and he glanced upward. However, when he did so, he could see no Elf watching him. Slowing Authmir to a walk, he kept his eyes up, searching for any sign of a hidden guard. They were here somewhere, he knew that much as a warrior and being able detect the presence of others easily, but his eyes seemed to fooling him, for he could not make out any shapes in the trees.

Authmir whinnied and nickered, backing up a few steps, as though frightened by something. Hérion glanced down, patting the horse's neck to quiet his nerves. He understood the horse's uneasiness now in the forest, for he felt it himself. It was almost a foreboding feeling… a warning that he should be paying closer attention to, though he knew not what he should be warned about. And of all the sensations he expected upon arriving in the land, it was not one of this air.

Hérion glanced again up at the tree limbs, this time seeing a quick movement. Following the movement, he realized that it was an Elf, gracefully leaping down a set of descending branches. Finally, at a reasonable height, the Elf dropped down, landing soundlessly on his feet. He was a strange Elf, with silver-blonde hair and different features than he was used to seeing on Elves. Hérion decided quickly that he must be one of the Wood Elves he had heard of, and not of Sindar or Noldorin descent, but certainly of Telerin origin by the color of his hair.

"What business do you have in these woods?" came the question from the Elf, dressed in predominantly grey garments.

"I was bidden by my lord to come seek council from the Lord and Lady," Hérion spoke evenly. He quickly vacated his seat atop the horse so that he could face the Elf.

The Elf regarded him for a few moments, walking closer to him as he held his gaze, as though trying to discern something from within them. "Who is your lord? For I have not seen you accompany Elrond or Círdan to any dealings here in Lothlórien, when you are obviously of high rank in your house."

"I am Hérion, servant to the Lord Thorontur of Eregion," he spoke.

"Thorontur?" the Elf questioned sarcastically. "In every scroll and manuscript I have read involving the history of Eregion, it has said Thorontur and his family perished in the battle the Dark Lord unleashed on their lands."

Hérion sighed, "You were misinformed, Thorontur removed to the Hills of Evendim for the rest of the Second Age, and we have only recently returned to the old Eregion to rebuild it."

"It is hollowed ground," said the Elf. "Who would choose to rebuild in a place like that? There is nothing but bad omens rebuilding there."

Hérion tried his best to keep some level of open-mindedness about this Elf, but it was clear that he was quite out spoken on his opinions when perhaps he should not be. He looked up into the trees again, this time noticing many Elves watching them, realizing that when they stood perfectly still they were invisible, even to an Elvish eye. Only when they swayed or moved slightly, could he make out their shape.

"Your concealment within these trees is amazing," said Hérion, glancing back at the Elf. "Who are you?"

"Tinion," said the Elf. "I am commander of our guard when the March Warden is on his leave."

Hérion nodded his head, and decided to try asking for passage again once he tried to create a pleasant rapport between him and this Elf. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Tinion."

"Is it your men who have been searching the mountains?" he asked.

"Aye, I have been with them for the past few days," he said. "Our borders were engaged in a horrible battle, and we lost many to the orcs."

"Is that why you carry two sets of weapons?" Tinion said, motioning with a nod of his head in the direction of Authmir.

Hérion glanced at the weapons, and then back at Tinion. He nodded, "Aye. Our Captain was captured."

Tinion gave him an odd look, cocking his head to the side, as though trying to make sense of something. The Silvan Elf asked, "Was an elleth one of the ones taken?"

"She is our Captain," Hérion replied, feeling a quick flutter of relief in his belly. "Why do you ask?"

"Two evenings ago there was a lone elleth wandering from the mountains," Tinion explained. "We could not distinguish where she was from or who she was, because she was muttering incoherently in Quenya. But she is your Captain?"

Hérion nodded his head and went back to Authmir, hopping upon his back easily. He sighed, "She is my Captain. Now may I please go to the city so that I can see to her?"

"You may go… It will take you a day to reach the city. Do you require a guide?" Tinion said.

"Nay, I can go on my own," he said.

The Silvan Elf nodded and said, "You should not worry too terribly much. The Lady's healers are quite skilled, and Lord Elrond of Imladris is here."

"Thank you, but I will not take comfort in that until I see her with my own eyes," Hérion replied, not waiting for Tinion to say anything more, spurring Authmir on in a fast gait toward the center of the wood. He had no idea where he was traveling, but he knew he would eventually run into Caras Galadhon. Even though he said he would take no comfort, he did take a great amount of relief from hearing that she was in Elven hands and still not back in the caves of the mountains.

* * *

Haldir walked along the staircases swiftly, hoping that he could hurry his normal meeting with Lord Celeborn so that he could go do some more research on the mysterious elleth he had sent with Orophin a day and a half ago. There really was nothing to report to his lord, except for the increased activity he had noticed in the mountains before leaving early in the morning, but this one thing he was asked to keep up, so that Celeborn remained informed of the happenings about the borders. And he knew that if anything was known about this elleth, he or Galadriel would know about it and tell him. At least he hoped that. 

He knocked upon the door of the study, the authoritative voice of the lord beckoning him to enter. Stepping in, he noticed that neither Galadriel, Lord Elrond or Lady Celebrían were in council with him like they usually were on these visits. Today, Celeborn sat alone behind a large table, looking through old parchments and scrolls. The Lord glanced up and Haldir bowed his head slightly, "My lord, I bring word that the border is well protected."

Celeborn nodded, "What of the mountains? Orophin told us that you have seen activity there."

"There is increased activity, my lord, but they do not seem focused upon our demise. The orcs seem to be more concerned with what is happening on the other side of the mountains," Haldir replied.

"Interesting," Celeborn said contemplatively, looking back down at the scrolls in his hands.

"My lord…" he began, meaning to ask him about the elleth.

Celeborn glanced up at him, "My lady wife wishes to speak with you. She is with Elrond and the healers tending to the elleth Orophin brought into the city."

"Thank you, my lord. I shall find her," Haldir nodded and bowed again, before turning quickly and leaving the study. He decided it best to visit his talan first to drop his pack and weapons off, and also to bathe before continuing to go see the Lady. But even though he did these things, he did not find the want to dawdle with them like usually would, just returned from the borders.

It had seemed to him in the short time he spoke to the Lord, that Celeborn was busy looking through the scrolls trying to uncover some type of mystery himself, and Haldir thought it could possibly be tied to that of the strange elleth. Just who was she that not even Lord Celeborn knew of her, or where she came from? What had happened this day that was so perplexing to the Lord that he had resigned himself to searching feverishly through old histories and records, when, between himself, Galadriel and Elrond, they should have easily come to a conclusion? Why did she speak Quenya so fluently when it had long since faded away from the lands of Arda?

He walked along the paths about the tall city, now clean and slightly replenished in vigor. Not many Elves were out this evening, he noted, but did not take another moment to concentrate on that as he continued along to the large talan in which the healers worked. Slipping in as quietly as he could, Haldir found the room darkened except for a few large lanterns about the room. To his right lay a small Elfling, who had obviously been careless with a bow, causing the bow string to snap in his face and ended up with a long cut across his cheek and on his chest. He saw no other healer or the elleth, but heard the faint conversation of Elves, so he continued back behind a gauzy curtain to the part of the talan where the horribly injured were kept when there were any. They were lucky though, and Haldir was very thankful for this fact, that they had not needed to use this room in at least a century.

In the back sat the grave Lady of the Wood and the venerable peredhel Lord of Imladris. Both were skilled in the arts of healing, but Elrond was, by far, the best at all forms of the delicate procedures. What warranted such a visit from both healers, at the same time for that matter? Even the healers Galadriel taught were adept enough to take care of the relatively simple wounds left behind from the elleth's ordeals.

Galadriel turned to him then as he ascended the Elves that were discussing something between each other, and seemingly of great importance. They ended their conversation, seeing his entrance, and he continued over to them. Haldir stopped at the foot of the elleth's bed, gazing down at her now dressed in a loose shift and covered with the soft blankets of the bed. The scratches upon her face had all but disappeared, except for the worst ones beneath her chin. He could, for the first time, behold her face free from dirt, blood and darkness of the night. Soft, glowing amber light of the lantern beside the bed cast shadows upon her face. He certainly could see that she was a beauty beyond many of the other ellyth he knew, but he quickly shoved that notion away, chalking it all up to be as such because she was different than the Silvan ellyth who resided in Caras Galadhon. Besides that, now was not a time to be worrying about the perfection, or imperfection, that was a female of any race.

"How is she?" Haldir questioned, glad that she was at least resting easily. Or so it seemed for the moment.

"When first she was brought in, she was delusional and incoherent. She rests now with the aid of my sleeping powders," Elrond replied. "We shall see when she wakes the full extent of her damage."

Galadriel glanced at him, "But her external wounds were treated and are healing with the haste only the Firstborn have."

Haldir nodded his head, and sighed. "I am glad that Orophin came back to the city in time."

"So am I," said Elrond, who stoop up and walked around the edge of the bed to the wooden drawers and placed the glass jar he was holding down on the top of it. The lord leaned over the elleth and placed his hands to her forehead, whispering lowly in Sindarin a spell of peaceful slumber as it was now evident an unpleasant dream had overcome her mind.

"Orophin could not tell us how you happened upon her," Galadriel spoke then.

Haldir looked at the lady, "Early last evening, we heard a scream from the mountains that I thought sounded distinctly like a female. The others did not concur, and we did not hear anything else, so we continued on with our evening. When we were laying down to rest, one of the wardens on watch alerted me to the fact that there was some being moving toward the trees. We were unable to tell what she was until we went down to see for ourselves. The stars and moon were so thickly veiled last eve, it was hard to make much out without being close to her."

"From which direction did she come?" Elrond questioned

"West, northwest, my lord," Haldir answered. "My best guess would be that she came from somewhere about the Redhorn Pass."

Elrond nodded, and walked back around to sit in his seat. A long moment of silence passed between them as they gazed upon the sleeping elleth. Finally the Elf lord spoke, "There are only a few Elves left in Arda who can speak Quenya so fluently as she can in a time of such distress; it is as though it is her native language. Most of our formal gatherings when Quenya is used are because we may read it from a scroll or other parchment. Most of those few live in Imladris. Anyone else who knew it natively and spoke it regularly would still be in Aman."

Galadriel remained silent while she kept her eyes on the elleth. Haldir looked at Elrond, "What do you suggest, my lord? Do you know of her?"

"I believe I do know who she is, but the thought perplexes me greatly," Elrond replied.

More confused now than he was before, Haldir let out a slightly aggravated breath. If only he could get real answers. Galadriel then chuckled lightly, and he knew she had chosen that moment to concentrate upon his thoughts. The lady sighed, "We believe that she may be from the land of Eregion."

"But Eregion…" Haldir began, not understanding what the Lady meant. "All that survived fled to Imladris."

Galadriel nodded, "That is true, Haldir. We do not yet know the full answer to this, and we hope when she wakes she will be able to tell us, but we believe she is related to Thorontur of Eregion."

"I thought he perished in the fall of Eregion?" Haldir questioned.

The lady stood up and chuckled lightly, "I can never find fault with your knowledge of history, March Warden. But as I said, we know nothing for certain. We hope to ascertain more when she wakes."

This definitely was not going to help him on his self-appointed quest to find out who she was, even though he knew the Lord and Lady would be wondering the same things as he. Galadriel stood before him and smiled, "Go rest, Haldir. You are weary and will need your full mental and physical strength for the following weeks. We will speak of your further duties with the elleth in the morning."

"Aye, my lady," Haldir nodded and quickly bowed to each of them before leaving quickly.

How could he rest now with all of these thoughts and open-ended mysteries laying before him?


	4. Impossible

_A/N: Since all is well and I passed all of my fall semester courses with good grades, I felt compelled to write this chapterquickly. As you know, I'm quite selfish ;-), and love to read reviews from anyone, so don't forget to leave me a note._

_On another note, check out my bio, where you will find links to pictures of main characters for this story._

_And a Happy New Year to you and your families!_

Chapter 3- Impossible

Sounds of a melodic sparrow chirp found her ears and permeated her mind before anything else. The clear, thin, tonal whistles of the bird reverberated within her ears, mixing the sounds with other distant birds, but this creature sounded as though it had a distinct purpose of making her rise from her grogginess. And so she did what she thought the bird wished, and opened her eyes slowly to the early morning light within the room. She was not quite sure how long she was in such a deep state of rest, but it had to have been a few days at least by the soreness of her eyes. Slowly they adjusted to the brightness, and her skin soaked in the delicate rays of streaming light as they fell upon her face and pulled her further into the waking world. Finally her world focused around her, and she made out the carvings in the ceiling above her, that in the shape of leaves and branches.

Then it hit her. Memories seeped back into her conscious mind as to what had happened, and she realized that she could recall nothing after her sighting of the great forest. It was a thick haze she had traveled in, hoping that someone would see her and do something. She supposed, though, that since she lay on a comfortable bed, and in a clean shift, that someone had seen her and tended to her ailments.

Without any regard to her injuries, if they were still present, she sat up quickly, and threw her legs over the side of the bed. Standing even more quickly, or at least trying to stand anyway, caused her head to spin, and the not-quite healed pains to shoot through her body. Trying to stand again, she braced herself on the side table and steadied her legs. Her head was still throbbing a great deal, and her back still felt tender, but she felt well besides that. After all, she had lived through much worse.

With a deep breath, glad that she had not been too badly injured, she took a few steps in the direction of the center of the room. However, her eyes concentrated on the floor came across a pair of fine Elven boots rather suddenly, and she stumbled back. Hands reached out for her, grasping her arms firmly and steadying her. It did not do much good, though, and she could not catch her balance. The hands quickly maneuvered themselves to catch her in her fall, by scooping her up into a pair of strong arms. That was when she realized that the arms were attached to a person, and a very strong person at that.

Moving her gaze up, her eyes failed to focus for a few moments, but when they did, they beheld the face of a rather pleasant looking Elf with silver blond hair and grey eyes. She had not seen any of his kind before, and quickly made the assumption that he was indeed of Silvan or Nandorin origin, maintaining many of the qualities of the Telerin branches his Wood folk originated from. He smiled softly and laid her back down onto the bed.

"You are awake," he said with a confident, yet relieved, manner.

"I am glad you can see that," she replied, not really knowing where the sudden urge to be snippy was coming from. It was a constant thing for her to bestow upon other people- this cold, sarcastic manner- but she had hoped she could at least be civilized with those who had helped her. They at least deserved some amount of gratitude and kindness from her in return for their selfless deeds.

But he did not seem to take offense at the comment, and his grey eyes only lit up slightly with laughter. "And you are well enough to be sarcastic."

"You do not know me, how can you think this to be my normal state?" she questioned.

"Whether it be your normal state or not, my lady, it takes a good amount of mental lucidity to make remarks such as the one you did," the strange Elf replied, in an arrogant and patronizing way.

She glared at him, not knowing how she should take his tone of complete arrogance. It was as though he fancied himself an officiando on all things having to do with the health of others. But she was certainly in no mood for discussing this less than pleasing trait. "What is your name?"

The Elf moved easily about, shifting a chair into place beside her bed so that he could sit close to her. He lowered himself into the seat and looked back at her, moving his eyes down her body before returning to her face, "I am Haldir, March Warden of Lórien. Who are you?"

"Cauniel," she said, meeting his eyes pointedly. "Captain of a reformed Eregion."

That was when he chose to let loose a laugh of great amusement at her proclamation. Haldir quieted himself quickly, though he never quite lost the look of pure amusement on his face. "You a captain? Captain of what? The seamstresses' circle?"

Her rage boiled inside of her. How dare he? He had no idea where she was from, or who she was, or what her life had been like before this. If he were a good leader of military, he should have been asking her questions about Eregion. Why were they there? Who was her Lord? Why did they choose to resettle the land now infested with orcs? But no… his only response was to belittle her because she was female.

"Chauvinist," she muttered. That comment quieted him quickly as a look of anger crossed his features.

The quiet lasted only momentarily and he opened his mouth, "You are short and you are female… I am sorry, but I cannot possibly see you as a captain of any sort."

"Just because I am short and female does not mean that I cannot command a battle easily or hurt my foes horribly," she replied flatly. "All you need is a sharp blade."

"And yet here you lay, injured because of an attack from orcs, and no one is searching for you. If you were so high ranking, not even the fact that you are an elleth taken by orcs, others would be searching for you," he replied.

She chose then to close her mouth and not speak with him anymore on the issue. Perhaps ignoring him would be a good thing to do, since he seemed so content with the fact that he knew all, and knew that there was absolutely no possibility for an elleth to partake in the barbaric pastimes of warfare. Cauniel turned her eyes from him, "Where are the healers? I wish to speak with one about when I will be able to leave."

He sighed, "I have spoken to them, and they say you should be able to return to your land in a few weeks."

"I would like to speak with them myself," she said as evenly as she could manage, trying to maintain a level head dealing with this arrogant brute. She glanced at him quickly, and gritted out, "Please."

"I do not know why you are acting in such a way," he replied. "You would not be here if it was not for me."

She scoffed, "You mean to suggest that even if I lay dying on your borders, your wardens would leave me there to perish because you did not give them the go ahead to bring me here."

Haldir was silent again, his eyes narrowing on her as another angry expression crossed his face, "My wardens know to follow the orders of the one who is in command on the borders. Perhaps you do not run _your_ guard as such."

"I trust my own underlings to make their own decisions," she said. "There is no need to control them… I trust their judgment."

He was interrupted from saying anything more as the door to the healer's talan was flung open and light shone through a gauzy curtain. Cauniel looked in that direction, seeing the outline of the imposing Elf making his way back quickly to them. It was not until the curtain was pulled back, though, that she was able to make out the features of this Elf, and that they belonged to one she had known well all of her life, despite their numerous problems. A look of pure relief seemed to wash over his face as he dropped the curtain back into place and strode over to her quickly. Without waiting for her to acknowledge him, he bent over her and took her hands into his much larger ones. Cauniel gazed at him oddly, wishing to pull her hands back, but he held tightly.

"I thank Elbereth that you are well," Hérion said quietly, his brown eyes truly expressing that sentiment.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned. Again, she did not know why she acted so horribly to Hérion, but it was a normal occurrence for her to do now with him after his marriage to Bainriel.

The Elf did not flinch, "I came for you."

Cauniel gazed again into his eyes, and saw straight through that half-truth. He may have come to seek her, but there were other reasons why he had turned up in Lothlórien at this inauspicious time. Never would he leave Eregion without her remaining. It was their unspoken rule that they held dear to their hearts. Often times he forgot that she knew him well enough to tell when he was telling the whole truth or stretching it, and many times, it was the other way around, but the thought that he was here for another reason worried her.

Had her grandfather finally had enough waiting, and was now doing what he had threatened?

She quickly removed her hands from his, and saw him recoil slightly with an incensed look. Cauniel met his eyes, "Why are you truly here, Hérion?"

* * *

Haldir watched closely as the Elf she had called Hérion sighed heavily and straightened himself, glancing quickly at him, then back at the elleth. He did not know if he liked this Elf that had barged in here in such a way. This Hérion seemed to be a rather shady character, even though Cauniel treated him like an ellon of great integrity despite the fact that she now looked particularly put out by the fact that the Elf Hérion was standing over her bed. Haldir was personally angry at how he had interrupted their conversation, without even caring to introduce himself or at least acknowledge that Cauniel was not the only one there. Or perhaps he was just angry that Hérion had stolen the attention the elleth had just been giving him. 

He knew he was odd to like the type of attention he was receiving from this elleth whom had only just woken from her slumber and finally given him a name to address her as. But it was unlike any other conversation he had with an elleth. This elleth at least seemed to have a decent mind within her head, and regardless of her still-healing physical injuries, had a rather bristly personality. He found in a few short moments after her waking that she was not one to lay back and allow anyone an opportunity to slander her in any way. She was a very defensive person, he could tell that much by her verbal rebukes, and could almost feel the wall she quickly erected around herself. She was strong, that was for sure. And haughty as well. Dare he say even more haughty than he was?

That was next to impossible, but he sensed that for a few moments, she would be an elleth to give him a run for his money in that area.

And as much as it pained him to admit it, she did seem to be like someone who could strategize a battle or sort out guard rotations well. Her mind was swift, easily coming up with retorts to his purposefully sarcastic, baiting remarks. A warrior needed those skills, though they were different when engaged in a fight. And it would also seem that she was able to easily deal out her blows without thinking too much of the repercussions of then. That was also a useful skill, especially when it came to killing someone.

But he failed to see how she could be an adequate warrior beyond that. She was of average size for an elleth, if not on the small side. Hardly a threat to any orc she were to come across. Besides that, Haldir was a firm believer in the notion that war and all dealings of weaponry should be left to that of ellyn and other males. It was said an elleth lost part of her fëa each time she gave birth to a child, and war could do that same thing to many an ellon. That was the natural balance of things… an elleth's war was with the birthing of children, and the ellon's was to defend the ellyth and children. In his own opinion, an elleth's place was within the city, seeing to the domestic chores about the city. Granted, there were a select few ellyth he had placed in his guard over the years, but no one beyond those few. And he made sure to keep their rotations on the borders that were not too horribly infested with foul creatures, so they would not have to see battle.

War was a very scary thing, and many females were unable to handle the sheer ferocity and evilness of it. He had seen it time and time again. An elleth would engage in a fight, to only, half way through it, become anxious and lose track of her opponent which usually resulted in a loss. The males in these battles, often lingered over the slain females, grieving so horribly over the loss of such perfect creatures… Eru's finest creation.

Nonetheless, though, she appeared to believe she was a Captain of a band of militant Elves in Eregion, where no Elves had inhabited for at least an age. Perhaps her head injuries had taken a toll on her after all…

Haldir sighed to himself, watching the heated glare passed between the two dark-haired Elves, waiting for one of them to speak. He noticed a golden ring upon Hérion's right hand, a symbol of his marriage. Had Cauniel lost hers wherever she had been taken to? Were they even bound to each other? Or was he just jumping to conclusions.

Finally, Cauniel spoke again, "Why are you truly here, Hérion? Tell me now."

Hérion glanced away from her, "We will not discuss that now. It is meant for a private conversation. Before I left, however, we heard that you were taken by the orcs into the mountains. I have spent the past day and a half searching for you."

"You know you are not supposed to leave when I am gone. Who did you leave in charge?" Cauniel questioned.

"Balanauth," Hérion said.

Haldir watched as Cauniel shook her head disappointedly, "You must go back, Hérion. He cannot command."

"I will return in a weeks time," he said. "Until then, I will stay here and make sure that you are well enough, and so that I may tend to other business."

Cauniel gave Hérion a biting glare, "I well enough as it is, but they say I cannot leave for two weeks."

"And you will listen to them," Hérion replied. "I command you to."

"It is not your choice," she said, her brown eyes quickly glancing over at Haldir.

"Then I plead with you to follow the healer's words as a friend and as your family, my lady" he said.

Cauniel narrowed her gaze on Hérion, then turned her head from looking at him, "You are only my family by marriage… please leave me be."

Hérion let out a disgruntled sigh, and shook his head. He took a few steps back out towards the door, but stopped and turned back around, looking at him, "Please forgive my impertinence, I am Hérion of Eregion, Knight in the service of Lord Thorontur."

"And I am Haldir, March Warden of these lands," Haldir replied, reciprocating the polite bow Hérion gave to him. Now, he could imagine Hérion the commander of military, being that he was the typical stature and character of a warrior.

Hérion smiled, "I believe we will be speaking again soon, March Warden. But now, I must go speak with your Lord and Lady."

"I shall be ready for it, Hérion," Haldir replied and watched as the Elf turned to Cauniel and frowned slightly at the look of pure hate she was shoot at him.

The dark-haired ellon sighed and shook his head, "I found your weapons, Cauniel. When you are well enough to leave the healer's, I will give them to you."

"Why can you not give them to me now?" she seethed. Haldir could tell she hated the way Hérion was speaking with her, even though Haldir could see it was for her benefit that she was not given the weapons back.

"Because I know you," Hérion replied. "Rest, and we will speak later."

With that, Hérion disappeared outside the talan. Haldir stared at curtain for a few moments, trying to make sense of it all, before turning back to the frowning elleth. He had to chuckle at her look of pure resentfulness as her arms crossed over her chest defensively. The elleth turned to glanced at him, able to spit out, "And you can see fit to leave too."

Haldir smirked slightly, "I can see that me being here will not aide you in healing, so I shall leave."

"Good," she remarked as he walked past the curtain and out the door into the fresh morning air.

While he had gleaned much information from this event, he found that these opened up larger mysteries that he hoped would be sorted out quickly. Unfortunately, though, despite their initial conversation and the way it had gone, he found himself slightly enamored with this arrogant little Noldorin elleth. He reminded himself quickly that it was only _slightly_ enamored, because the last thing he needed to complicate his life was romance for an elleth who clearly had no intention of befriending him any time soon.


	5. Gowns

_A/N: Thank you reviewers. To all others… please remember to do so! And if you did not catch the update yesterday, make sure to read that chapter as well!_

Chapter 4- Gowns

All that Hérion had imagined of the Lord and Lady of the Wood was true. He could see that much just by looking at them, without even talking to them.He knew they would be wise and helpful despite their immense power, but that did nothing to ease his nerves as he stood before the couple who seemed to be incandescent in their robes and gowns of creams and gold. The introductions took place, and he sensed their confusion when he mentioned the land he hailed from.

Then they took to studying him carefully for what seemed like a long while. Galadriel's blue gaze held him rooted in place, and he could feel the slight tugging at the back of his mind of someone trying to communicate with him. It was a surprisingly odd sensation, especially since he rarely felt this connection even with his wife, and it worried him for a moment that the Lady had so easily broken the barrier to gain some insight into what was going through his mind. He was relieved, though, that she did not say anything and only smiled slightly at him before turning to look at her husband.

Hérion took a deep breath, also turning his attention to Lord Celeborn. The Elf lord looked severe, but he was kind enough to allow him to go see to Cauniel first before they commenced with the other reasons as to why he had come to Lothlórien. Hérion was thankful for being able to see her with his own eyes and know that she had not been hurt too badly. As a matter of fact, it appeared to him that hardly anything had happened to Cauniel. She was just as hale, obnoxious and loud mouthed as she always was, and particularly angry at him because he had shown up in Lothlórien. It was evident she had a very good idea as to why he had come, besides to see to her, but he was glad she was not _too_ bitter about it upon first going to her.

Perhaps that meant she was hurt. He had fully expected to be removed of his head when she realized why he was here.

"My lord, I wish to thank you for allowing me to see Lady Cauniel first," Hérion said, bowing his head slightly.

"Cauniel is her name?" Celeborn replied.

"She has not spoken with you?" he questioned.

"Nay," Galadriel interrupted, and sighed heavily. "I imagine that she is awake then?"

Hérion nodded, "Aye, my lady."

"Then we should very much like to speak with her," Celeborn said, in his slow, lilting voice. "She has been a bafflement since she arrived in the city a day ago."

"I have no doubt that she has, my lord," Hérion said, not really knowing where he should take this.

"The girl will be released from the healer by mid-day," Celeborn spoke. "We shall meet then in a council with both of you, Lord Elrond, and my wife and I. Until then, we ask you to enjoy our hospitalities."

Hérion bowed again, "Thank you, my lord. You are very gracious. However, I must ask that you do not speak of her as a child. She is Lord Thorontur's only grandchild of his eldest son, and the Captain of our military."

Celeborn and Galadriel both smirked at each other, and the Lady turned to him, "You are a child as well, Hérion of Eregion, lest we neglect to connect the span of time we have lived in Arda to that of the short Age you and Cauniel have spent here."

"I am sorry, my lady. I did not mean it as such," Hérion quickly tried to cover his tracks. "I only know that Cauniel is a rather hot-headed Noldo, through and through. She takes the smallest things as slights."

Then Celeborn laughed and descended the last few steps, coming to stand before, placing a fatherly hand on his shoulder to show him to the side. The Lord motioned his hand for them start walking, "Hérion, let me speak to you of my wife and her good amount of Noldo blood."

"My lord?"

"If anyone can deal with the fiery maidens of the Noldo, it will be me," Celeborn replied with a genuine smile. They stopped in front of another Elf, and Celeborn looked briefly between them. "My valet, Elorfiril, will show you to a guest talan for your stay here. I will send word when we are ready for council, and to uncover all the angles of this mystery you have presented us."

"Thank you," he said, watching as Celeborn made a hasty retreat toward his wife. The couple shared a few moments of quiet speaking, and a short laugh before ascending the stairs up to the first level of their huge palace within the trees. During the entire time with them, he felt rushed, as though they had much more important things to deal with than him or Cauniel. He supposed that was just the nature of his visit, as they had not known he was to come, or that there were any Elves in Eregion.

With a sigh, he turned and glanced at the valet who nodded his head and began to show him through winding pathways further up into the trees. Allowed a moment to actually take in his surroundings for the first time, Hérion glanced around him and was mesmerized by the bright sunlight streaming through the canopy of great mellyrn, lighting every single leaf in a fire of bright gold for this fall season. The wind blowing through the branches sounded as though it were the sweet voices of Elves, the birds harmonizing with it.

It was a magical place… much more than Eregion was. Eregion was just a piece of land a desperate Elf tried to resettle, the majesty that was once the land of Celebrimbor, the greatest of the mírdain, was no longer there or salvageable. It was in the ashes and ruin that still remained, forever condemned to the memories of those who lived it.

The valet stopped at a door and opened it for him, "Do you require anything, my lord? A bath? Food?"

"Both would be lovely, but I can settle with food," Hérion replied, trying to lighten the mood of the rather bitter looking valet.

The valet sighed, "I will send a maiden up to prepare your bath… you have your own bathing room. And she will bring food as well."

Hérion watched the valet make his swift exit, down a winding staircase, and away from him. He wondered what had made that Elf like he was, but he wondered if it was the fact that he just wanted to leave to go spread a rumor around the city about the visitors. With a slightly amused chuckle, Hérion began to undo the buckle of his sword belt, and found that someone had brought up his other things, and all of the weapons he carried- both his and Cauniel's. At least Cauniel would have to go through him to get her weapons back, and he was determined to stop that for as long as he could, until he was sure she was fully healed. There had been many times through the years when she had started back too quickly, and only hurt herself much more severely, so someone had to watch out for her, especially if she was going to be that reckless. And he did not care that she treated him in such a horrible way… as he would never forget their bond as friends, even though it seemed she had forgotten it a long time ago.

There was a soft knock at the door, and he turned as it opened and a demure elleth, probably no older than fifty, poked her head in. Hérion smiled at her, seeing the large tray in her hands as she balanced it precariously with her slight weight. He said, "May I take the tray from you, my lady?"

The elleth blushed as he removed the tray and set it on the main table in the front room. She twisted a piece of her skirts within her hands nervously, "Thank you, my lord."

"It is not a problem," Hérion replied.

"Elorfiril said that you required a bath?" she questioned.

"Aye," he nodded, thinking of his own daughter, Fuineth, as he gazed upon this nervous child.

"Then I shall start fetching water," she disappeared quickly. The Elves of Lórien seemed to have a knack for that… sweeping in gracefully, and leaving in a mere blink of an eye as though each thing they had to accomplish was all the more important than the previous.

With another chuckle to himself, he set his sword to the side and glanced around the sparsely decorated room. He placed his hands on his hips, letting out a long, calming sigh. Now that his mind was free from worrying for Cauniel, he could concentrate on thinking of the most diplomatic way to word Eregion's need for help from Lórien.

* * *

Orophin strolled along the path that would eventually lead him to the healer's talain. He would be foolish to say that this new arrival into the forest had not sparked a great deal of interest in him, but his trip now up to see her was for the purpose of checking up on her injuries. She had suffered greatly as she was bounced about by the impact of running with her in his arms, and Orophin had to stop many times on his trek back to the city to make sure that she was not hurt any worse than the original injuries. He had worried about her all the way into the city, and all the previous day as she slept and the healer tended to her. She was his charge until Haldir returned, even though he knew he would take an extended interest in her even when Haldir was in the city.

He breathed in the sweet air of the morning and smiled to himself. It truly was a beautiful morning, and hopefully the maiden would be awake.

On his way around the corner, he spotted Haldir speaking with one of Elrond's sons about something. Deciding that it was best to leave his brother to speak with Elladan (or Elrohir, Orophin could never be quite sure, unless he spoke directly to them), he continued on up the trail to the healer's talain. He always hated the smell of the surgery that the healer kept, and had avoided it as best he could all his life. There were many a time he received bruises and scrapes that needed the tending of the healer, but he was just glad that nothing too serious had ever happened to him or his brothers, because he was sure he could not visit them regularly in the aseptic-smelling environment.

Pushing the door back, he stepped inside to find the front portion of the room empty and quiet. He moved his way back past the curtains, to find the healer helping to brush the once-unconscious elleth's dark, russet wet hair. The healer, not being adept at sensing another's presence, did not turn around as he watched from the good distance away. However, the elleth did and shifted uncomfortably. Taking the hint, the healer stopped her work and let out a long sigh before turning to leave her.

Orophin chuckled, knowing that the healer only acted like that when her patients were being fussy. What had the elleth done to warrant such attitude?

The elleth shifted uncomfortably again, trying to situate herself in the dress of fine silk that the Lady had obviously left for her. It was apparent, though, that the last thing the elleth wanted was to be bound in this dress as she tugged at the low neckline, trying cover more of her porcelain chest than the cut was meant to. Finally she ceased her movements and looked back at him.

"Good morn, my lady," he spoke. "It is good to see that you are awake and well."

"I do not quite know how well I am in this horrid gown, but I shall believe you," she muttered, fidgeting now with the bullion on her sleeves. "Who are you?"

He was slightly taken aback by her snippy tone, but knew he would act like that if he was wearing something equally as uncomfortable. "My name is Orophin. I am the warden who carried you into the city."

"Tell me, Orophin, does your March Warden have to give you permission to take anyone into the city?" she questioned, meeting his eyes briefly.

"Nay. Had I found you, I would not have waited for approval. You were badly injured," he replied. "Anyone else would have done the same, why do you ask?"

"The March Warden," she paused, pushing a sleeve back up on her shoulder, though he could hear the annoyance in her voice as she annunciated the words 'March Warden'. "The March Warden says that his wardens would never do anything, even aide a defenseless elleth on the borders, unless he or his commanding wardens said it was alright to do so."

Orophin chuckled lowly, shaking his head to himself. A meeting with Haldir in the morning could also make a person act quite bristly, besides that of being dressed in uncomfortable clothing. "I take it you have met the March Warden?"

"Aye."

"It takes a special person to deal with the March Warden, so do not think that he is only like that with you," Orophin replied.

The elleth sighed finally, clasping her hands tightly in front of her in an effort to stop the incessant need to shift her clothing. She looked at him, "Thank you for your assistance, Orophin. At least I know there is one helpful Elf here."

"All of the Elves here in Lórien are willing to help, my lady, even Haldir," he said. "You just have to find the right buttons to push. But when dealing with a predicament like yours, Haldir would not have even blinked when it came to helping you, had he been a lowly warden on the borders."

She pursed her lips together, as though she were considering this, and trying to decide if Haldir could really be like that, based on her limited knowledge of him. After a few moments, she unclasped her hands and went to adjusting the gown again. The elleth paused, "I am Cauniel, by the way."

"Tis a pleasure to meet you Cauniel," he nodded, and watched her for a bit.

She stopped after a few more shifts, and looked at him silently for a long moment. The elleth grumbled, "You are not going to ask me where I am from, or why I was hurt?"

"Nay, I thought if you wanted to speak of it, you would," Orophin replied.

"You are completely unlike the March Warden," she said.

Orophin smiled to himself. Actually he and his brothers were much more alike than they liked to give each other credit for, but he would never say that to anyone, especially to this elleth who seemed to already have a vendetta against Haldir. As a matter of fact, he thought not to even mention that he was related to the March Warden for that reason. He only wondered how Haldir had handled such a brusque maiden. Perhaps her attitude was a product of both of their obviously equally matched prickly manners.

Cauniel shifted the neckline of her gown again, and grunted, "Really, how hard would it be to find a decent tunic and pair of leggings instead of a vile gown?"

"You are one of those strange ellyth who would rather wear a male's clothes than a female's?" he questioned.

She shot him a withering look, "You were on my good side until that comment."

"Tell me, my lady," he paused with a smile. "How may I remain on your good side, because if this is your good side, I do not wish to know what your bad side is."

Cauniel shot him another glare of irritation, trying to remain as serious as she could, but she finally let her pinched face soften and let out a quiet sigh. "Help me break free of here, and you will be on my good side."

Orophin glanced around the room, "I know better than to anger the healer."

"She said I could leave," Cauniel replied.

The healer walked into the room then, hearing them discussing this. She moved around to the bed to stand before them, "Please, Orophin, take her away from here."

Orophin raised a curious brow and turned back to Cauniel. Was she really being _that_ churlish? Haldir must have really angered her… or Elbereth forbid, she could always be like that. He could not picture her to be so truculent, though. Possibly slightly cold, but not overly confrontational. He sighed, and offered his hand out to her, "My lady, it would be a pleasure to take you from this horrid place."

She did not take his hand, however, and brushed it to the side before swinging her legs over the opposite side of the bed. Cauniel stood up and smoothed the dress down her front, reaching behind her back to shift the satin ties. Orophin, still slightly confused as to why she had not taken his gesture, stepped back and waited for her to finish her adjustments. She was worse than an ellon adjusting himself in his leggings.

Glancing back at him, she sighed, "I do not know where I should go."

"It is my understanding that you are to go directly to see the Lord and Lady," Orophin replied.

"Who told you that?' she questioned.

"No one, but if you were a strange elleth in my realm, I would like to speak with you as soon as you are well enough," he explained, and offered his arm to her.

She looked at him skeptically, and then down at his outstretched arm, but only laughed mockingly at him. Now he could truly not wait to ask Haldir how his initial meeting with Cauniel had gone. Especially if she was this rude. But he placed his arm at his side, and smiled, motioning her toward the door. He was surprised that she did not try to stop him from opening the door for her. Really, he was quite disappointed she had not. With a shake of his head, he stepped out, and held the heavy wood back, waiting for her to exit. She did so carefully, evidence of a head injury still present by her slightly unbalanced movements. She moved her eyes around, taking in the sights of the city and breathed in the air deeply.

"It is different here," she said. "It seems so strange to me that were I hail from, just on the other side of the mountains, could be so different than this… it does not seem so…"

"Magical?" he questioned, gazing down at her as they began to walk.

"I suppose that could be a good word to describe it," she replied. A long silence passed between them as he showed her along the many twisting and forking paths up toward the Lord and Lady's talain.

"My lady…" he began hesitantly. "I know that I said I would wait for you to tell me where you came from if you wished, but I fear I really wish to know…"

The elleth sighed and glanced at him, "I came from the land of Eregion."

Orophin knew the history, he knew the stories… knew everything about the mistakes Celebrimbor had made when he agreed to aide Annatar in the forging of the Rings of Power. Haldir had made sure that he and Rúmil knew every detail about the history of the Elves in Arda. But the news did not sit well with him. "My lady, Eregion?"

"Aye," she replied.

"But…"

"I know," she said quietly, letting the fingers of her right hand slip beneath the neckline of her gown to move it.

Orophin was sidetracked from thinking about Eregion as she did this, but turned his attention away momentarily. "And what is your trade."

"This is were I lost the March Warden," she said, and met his eyes. "I am Captain."

"Captain? As in captain of your armies?" he questioned skeptically, looking over the small elleth. It would certainly explain some things, but she was definitely not the stature of a warrior. Even their female wardens here in Lórien were nearly as tall as the males, and were often freakishly stronger than the other ellyth.

Cauniel did not move her eyes, "I suppose that is better than the reaction I received from the March Warden."

Orophin laughed again at her obvious chagrin every time she addressed Haldir. He sighed, "We have a few female wardens here in Lothlórien, but I am sure not even they would see themselves a Captain. A female leader is not normally found among any of the cultures of Arda and Aman."

"Well, I am Captain," she said with a sigh.

"My younger brother fancies one of the female wardens… her name is Laifennas," Orophin said, looking down at her.

"That was quite random, and information that I probably do not need," she remarked.

He chuckled, "I am good friends with her, and she is in the city now. Perhaps I should try to ask her if you could borrow some of her tunics and leggings."

She looked utterly flabbergasted that he had actually offered her such a service, and stuttered slightly when she opened her mouth, "That would wonderful…"

"Good," he replied. "While you have your council, I will see to outfitting you with more comfortable clothing."

"I know not how to thank you," she said, slightly sheepishly.

"Saying that is enough," Orophin said and smiled. "I shall go now… follow these stairs up, and you should eventually come to the platform where a valet will be there to greet you."

Cauniel nodded her head, and gazed up at the long staircase. Orophin sighed, turning on his heels to leave her standing there, anxious to go find Haldir again and also to try to lighten her spirits with his gesture of offering to find her more comfortable clothes.

* * *

She took a deep breath and gathered the multitude of skirts in her fists as she began the ascent of the stairs. It was confusing to her how one ellon could be so horribly arrogant and chauvinistic, while another could be humble and accepting of different things. She was glad she had the opportunity to meet Orophin. Most of the ellyn she knew were more of the March Warden's type, and it was refreshing to speak with Orophin. Of course it was still early in their relationship, and she could see him biting his lip many times trying to hold back from saying what he truly wanted to, but she imagined that he would be quite helpful in the long run. And if he truly could procure a tunic and leggings for her, she would be eternally grateful… for gowns were not her choice in attire at any time.

As she came to the platform, she spotted a stern looking valet and Hérion walking together from the opposite direction. She truly did not know how she felt seeing him here in Lórien. It was true that she was happy to have him here, to see to her needs if she was horribly injured. That in itself was surprising… usually she would avoid him and not be able to spend much time in the same room with him, even when they were absolutely required to do so. A hundred years ago, she would have spent all day with him if he wanted hanging upon his every word, but things had changed dramatically since then- he had bound with her cousin and had a daughter.

Though she knew, no matter how she hated him because of that, he would always be her number one supporter and the one Elf who had really cared for her all her life. But she had to remind herself that he was also here in Lothlórien, intending to do the bidding of her grandfather… the bidding she had obviously waited too long to see to herself.

Hérion paused when he saw her and took a deep breath, calling out to her, "How are you, my lady?"

"As well as they can be," she replied, walking carefully over to him. Her head was still cloudy and throbbing, but her balance had improved since her previous try earlier in the morning. Hérion must have noticed her slight unsteadiness, and closed the gap between them quickly, taking her arm and placing it in the crook of his. She tried to extract it from his warm grasp, but he grasped tightly.

"Let me escort you, Cauniel," he said, looking down at her and meeting her eyes. "I feel horrible enough being here to do what your grandfather asked of me."

"So my assumptions are correct," she looked down at the ground. "Perhaps I should call you Captain, then?"

Hérion stopped quickly, "You are Captain, and you will always be Captain, Cauniel, no matter what your grandfather says. It is your position, and no one will take it from you."

Cauniel took a deep breath and pursed her lips tightly before speaking, "Do you really mean that?"

"I do, Cauniel," he said quietly. "In our council with the Lord and Lady, I will always defer to you and your wishes. It is your position, and frankly, I do not want the responsibility of being the sole person left to make the tough decisions. That is why you fit so well into the role of our Captain… my Captain."

"You saying that means much, Hérion," she found herself replying, instantly pacified from her bitterness earlier.

Hérion sighed and took her into his arms, embracing her quickly because he knew that anything longer she would not tolerate. She was amazed she could even tolerate the simple show of affection he had given her. A person off to the side cleared their throat, garnering their undivided attention. The valet gave them a look of harshness, and continued on up the stairs and through hallways to what she imagined to be the council chambers of Lothlórien. They stepped in… or rather out… onto a secluded flet in the trees, surrounded by dense branches and other foliage to block out intruding eyes and ears. There sat the two Elves she imagined to be the Lord and Lady of Lothlórien, by their rather obvious large presence in the room. Off to the side sat a firm looking ellon with dark hair and circlet. Was this Elrond?

Cauniel went and stopped before them, curtsying slightly, though not fully as her back and head still prevented her from doing so easily. When she righted herself, she found Galadriel standing directly in front of her, and gazing deeply into her eyes. The wise elleth smiled slightly and sighed, "Are you well, hênen?"

"Much better than I was, my lady," she replied quietly. "I thank you for your presence in healing me."

"I did nothing," Galadriel said, and motioned to the dark-haired ellon who now stood beside her. "While my powers are great, it is Lord Elrond whom is the more skillful healer."

Cauniel bowed, "My Lord Elrond."

The peredhel nodded his head briefly, taking his time to look over her carefully. She was not completely dense to realize he was trying to understand where she had come from just by looking at her. But the beautiful Galadriel interrupted and motioned to the other ellon beside her, "And my husband, Celeborn."

"My lord," she replied, turning to him.

When that was complete, and all three of the High Elves had their moment to appraise her, Galadriel motioned to the ring of seats. "Please, Cauniel, sit down. I know that your wounds are not yet fully healed."

Cauniel did not think to oppose the Lady's offer, and sat down as gracefully as she could manage, the others filling in around her. She looked around, from Celeborn to Galadriel, and then finally to Elrond on her other side, wondering if she was supposed to speak, or if they would. Finally, Elrond sighed, "Cauniel… I would have asked Lord Hérion to answer these questions for me, but it is you whom I believe to be the most knowledgeable."

"I do not know that, my lord, but there are certain things he may not know regarding my family," she replied.

Elrond nodded, "Since you bring that up, is your grandfather Thorontur? The same lord who took part in the dealings with the Dark Lord."

Cauniel nodded, knowing it was not one of the finest moments in her grandfather's history. "Aye, my lord. I am his granddaughter, and would be his heir if he were to fade or die."

"How did he survive? I thought he perished in the sack of Eregion," Elrond spoke. "We have not heard tell of him or your family since then."

"It is to my best knowledge that he and a few other of the inhabitants escaped from Eregion by another way than the Elves who reside in Imladris did, my lord," she explained. "He took them to the Hills of Evendim, and lived secretly for many years because he was ashamed for what he had done."

A long silence passed between them all as they contemplated this; she was sure that the High Elves were thinking back to the fateful decision that Thorontur had helped Celebrimbor with. Her parents had not even thought of her when all of this had happened, but she could see it in her grandfather's eyes every time he mentioned it. He was utterly ashamed of what he had done, and then running like a coward away from his decisions rather than sticking with them.

"What of your parents?"

"One of my uncles was slain in Eregion, and my other uncle and father both met their fate in the War of the Last Alliance," she replied. "They took new names by the request of my grandfather and marched under Gil-galad's banner."

Elrond sat back in his seat, his face twisted into a look of confusion. "I was Gil-galad's herald, and I never saw them there."

"They were killed early on in battle," she replied. "And my mother sailed West, while my aunts stayed here. One still lives, but the other faded from grief."

"Have you no brothers or sisters?" Elrond questioned.

She did not know how this was pertinent to the line of questioning, but decided to humor the Elf lord. "I have only one cousin left, Hérion's wife Bainriel. Both of my older brothers died in the War as well."

Elrond sighed, "And you know Quenya fluently, my lady? You spoke it while you were unconscious."

"Aye," she said. "My grandfather thought it something that I should learn as a lady in his court, to try to retain some amount of the Noldorin culture here. I only speak it with him, and sometimes Hérion. I believe it is so important to him that I know it because it reminds him of the beauty of the West."

"And at the same time brings the thoughts of his mistake coming here," Galadriel remarked. "And know that he may never go back to Valinor."

Cauniel shifted her eyes to Galadriel and nodded, "I also think that."

But Elrond quickly continued, "And now you are trying to resettle hallowed ground?"

"My grandfather believes that to make things right, he must rebuild Eregion," she replied. "It is foolish, I know this, but his pride is forever strong."

"What is your place in all of this?" Celeborn questioned. "Why were you found injured on our borders?"

Cauniel looked at the Sindar lord, "I am the Captain of all forces in Eregion. We are a small army, but we are proud. We were engaged in a ferocious battle not two days ago, and for one moment I was distracted. I landed in one of the orc caves, but was granted some amount of luck by the Valar to escape, which led me to your borders."

She saw the flash of disbelief go through the lord's eyes as he looked at her. He sighed and did not say anything, and she was glad for that. Galadriel looked at her inquisitively and then turned to Celeborn, "Do you suppose that is why it has been so quiet for Haldir on the western borders?"

Celeborn nodded his head, "Aye."

"And that is also why Hérion came here," Cauniel said. "The battles grow evermore intense, and we need more willing to do battle alongside us. The orcs threaten more with an all-out war."

"Would it not be easier for you to disperse to a safer realm?" Elrond questioned.

She sighed, "It is my grandfather's pride, my lord. If he realizes that it is dire enough, he may have us do that, but as of now I do not see it in the future. I almost think that he would not be accepted by any of you, so he has not tried to contact you."

"We have all made our mistakes," Galadriel replied.

Celeborn chewed on his bottom lip and met her eyes, thinking of her plea for help, and not what Galadriel had said. "We have little forces to surrender to you, my lady. You will have to speak with the March Warden about this. It is ultimately his decision if we help or not."

Cauniel felt her world plummet then. She was being told she had to do the one thing she could not possibly fathom now that she had met the March Warden, and if it came to her trying to be pleasant with him, she just could not see that happening. Not with that arrogant warg. She bit her lip, "Then I will speak with him about it."

Galadriel nodded and smiled, as though she knew of what this meeting between the March Warden and Cauniel would mean. "Celeborn, Elrond and I have much to discuss. We will probably speak with you some more on other issues, but until then, we ask you to enjoy your time here."

She bowed her head slightly and stood up, knowing it was time to leave the High Elves to their conversation. Hérion joined her side and took her arm, leading her out of the room.

* * *

henen- child

talain- many talan

mirdain- jewel wirght


	6. Forgiveness

A/N: Two notes: I wrote in the previous chapter that talain was the word used for multiple talans. Have done more research to see that it really is telain, not talain. Also, for those of you that do not know… Annatar is the name that Sauron took when he disguised himself in fair form to fool the Elves of Eregion into treating with him and creating the Elven rings.

There has been a derth of reviews as of late! Please remember to review if you read!

Chapter 5- Forgiveness

Haldir sat back on a high flet, watching and listening to the happenings below him in the guest telain. Arwen was moving about, preparing for a walk about the forest with Lady Celebrían. Elladan had returned a good while after Haldir had left him to gather his brother to go down to the practice field for an afternoon of sparring with each other. Then Elorfiril came to ask the Elf called Hérion to go with him to the Lord and Lady's council chambers. He wondered what was so important that Hérion had to have a separate council with them, in the council chambers usually only used when speaking of the dire matters in Arda. He knew things were slowly growing worse as the darkening of Arda continued, but what could this Elf… nay, _these_ Elves… from Eregion tell the Lord and Lady that could be so terribly wrong, besides the fact that they were constructing a city where they should not. But Haldir knew he should not discredit them just because of the stupidity of their leader.

"Would you please let me walk alone now?" he heard an agitated voice say from below him. Haldir looked over the edge of the flet to find the insolent maiden from earlier walking along with Hérion, obviously back from the council with the Lord and Lady.

"I am sorry if it bothers you," Hérion remarked, and let go of her arm. "I only thought I would help you… after all, you are unsteady on your feet."

"I am perfectly fine," Cauniel said.

Hérion set his jaw, as though trying to hold back what he really wanted to say to her. He had to give the ellon credit for putting up with her verbal abuse. Haldir had only been at the brunt of it for a few short moments; he could not imagine what it would be like to live with her mouth going constantly whenever she felt somewhat slighted. But he also supposed that after living with it, one would get used to it and it would lose it's affect.

"Cauniel," Hérion began quietly, "you do need help."

"I do not need _your_ help," she spit out malevolently.

Hérion sighed heavily and hung his head, "Cauniel, it has been fifty years. Can you not see past that and let me be your friend? I never gave you the idea that there was anything more between us. I have never been able to see what you saw in me to begin with."

"I really do not want to speak of this," she said.

"You must put this past you, Cauniel. I love Bainriel and nothing would ever change that," he said. "And you are my friend above all else, I wish you would see that. I would die for you."

Cauniel was silent for a few moments, "I do not need your protection, Hérion."

"Someone has to protect you!" Hérion exclaimed.

"Not you," she uttered.

"Then who will? The people who whisper behind your back in the city? Your grandfather?" Hérion questioned, narrowing his eyes at her. Haldir could not believe that Cauniel was actually silent after that particular question. He had imagined her going off into a tangent, but she did not. She only turned away from Hérion, and the dark-haired ellon continued, "That is what I thought."

Cauniel clasped her hands behind her back, instead of the balled fists at her side, as though she did not wish Hérion to see her anger in her physicality. "I do not want to speak of him right now."

"Well, you better start thinking about how you will handle yourself when you return," he replied. "He has many plans when you return, and you are not involved with any of them."

"Hérion…" Cauniel paused. This was truly wearing upon her cold, blockaded spirit, so much so that Haldir was sure he heard her voice wavering. What were they speaking of? What had she lived through, and why was her grandfather so horrible to her? Why did people whisper behind her back in Eregion? Was it because of her troubles with her grandfather, or was it because of Hérion? It was obvious that Hérion and Cauniel had a long history with each other, and that it had been interrupted with unrequited love. He had fallen victim to that a few times in his life, and felt the sting of it when he saw the person a few months after, but it had gone away quickly. For her to harbor animosity toward Hérion for fifty years was ridiculous.

"Cauniel, you must stop thinking the small, closed off life you live will protect you from the world continuing to change around you," Hérion warned. "It will keep on going and leave you in it's dust."

She clenched her jaw, "I am perfectly happy living my life the way I do."

"Fine," Hérion grunted. "And when you realize that you have nothing in your life and nothing to live for, what will you do? Fade? Die?"

"I have had nothing in my life for a long time now, Hérion," she said bitterly, turning back to Hérion. "I have lived by myself for an entire age, I do not see why I need to change that now."

What kind of life was that to live? Haldir had thought that he once was all alone in the world, in a closed shell. But he realized that there were people- his brothers- who needed him and loved him. They had been his reason for existing for so long, but he found other things along the way, like his intense feeling of servitude to Amroth, and then to Celeborn and Galadriel. Or his sense of pride for the magnificence of his realm and the guard who protected it. Did she not even have siblings or her father and mother to share time with? And if she was Captain, did she not have some connection to her land?

"You have had both Bainriel and me," the dark-haired ellon said. "Can you not recall those fond times of us running about as children, getting into the worst kinds of trouble? There was a time we could sit and share hours of conversation with each other, with no worry about ever running out of things to say. Do you not think back on those times and laugh at all the random observations of our lives we made?"

Cauniel sighed, "Nay, I do not. I wish to go to my quarters… where are they?"

"The valet said those were yours," Hérion replied, pointing toward the talan Haldir was sitting directly above.

"Thank you," she said, and began walking toward the talan. But she paused and turned to him quickly, "May I please have my weapons?"

"You are not well enough," Hérion said.

Cauniel glared at him, and Haldir could almost see steam pouring from her ears. She grumbled, "Give them to me now."

Hérion shook his head, "I said when you were well enough, and you are not. You still have trouble with balance."

"I will be fine," she said.

"No."

Haldir noticed the hands still behind her back clench in frustration. Cauniel pursed her lips, and took a calming breath, "As a lady of superior ranking, and as your Captain, I demand to be given my weapons now."

"Let us not forget that with our return to Eregion, I could be Captain, and you would not," Hérion warned, and opened the door to his talan. He disappeared inside and soon came back with an empty quiver, sturdy long bow, two long knives and a jeweled dagger. Haldir wondered why the orcs had not quickly disposed of that dagger to their liking, but decided it was not worth worrying about right at the moment.

"Thank you," she spit out, and turned quickly toward her talan. Hérion stepped back and shut his door with a good amount of force, but it was Cauniel's door that Haldir was sure would splinter because she slammed it with such ferocity. Haldir sat back and took a deep breath. That still did not answer why they were here, but he feared it would involve him because of the positions of both Hérion and Cauniel in Thorontur's military service.

"You know, it is not very couth to spy on people," said a voice behind him.

Haldir leaned back on his arms, but did not bother to turn around, "It is not my fault they chose to put them in these telain, Orophin."

His younger brother chuckled and sat down beside him, peering over the edge of the flet. "This is a good vantage point, though not very good for peering into the bedchamber window of the rather stunning Noldorin elleth."

"I cannot believe you speak of Lady Arwen in that way," Haldir remarked.

Orophin gave him an incredulous look, "You know of which Noldo I speak, Haldir. Lady Cauniel is quite attractive."

"Really?" Haldir glanced at his brother, trying to appear nonchalant. But it was hard to do that when he knew perfectly well that the elleth was exotically beautiful, compared to the regular silver-blonde maidens of the Nandor, Sindar and Silvan that resided here in Lórien. She was given much attention like Lady Arwen was on her visits to the realm, though Cauniel may not yet know that. "I had not noticed."

The younger brother grew quiet and gave a dismayed shake of his head. He leaned back as Haldir was doing, and turned to look at him, "I met her earlier in the healer's telain."

"And?" Haldir asked.

"She is rather, how would one say, sharp-tongued," Orophin replied.

"Do not forget bitter," Haldir added.

"She is also very coarse and impolite for an elleth," Orophin said. "And she hates to wear gowns."

Haldir looked pointedly (at least he hoped) at Orophin, "And arrogant."

His young brother laughed and nodded, "Sounds like someone else I know."

"Oh, muindor, she far surpasses my arrogance, and I am not bitter or rude," Haldir defended.

"I do not know about how rude you can be. After all, she told me some interesting things about your conversation with her this morning," he said. "I would consider laughing in her face when she told you who she was and what she did to be pretty rude."

"She told you about the entire conversation?" he questioned in return.

Orophin shook his head, "Nay, she did not. She only alluded to your disbelief that she was Captain of Eregion."

"Would you disagree with my disbelief? Look at her… she could not possibly make a decent warrior," Haldir said.

"You have not seen her fight yet, Haldir," Orophin replied. "Perhaps she knows a style of fighting that utilizes more of her mind than the sheer size and brawn of her body."

He shrugged, "I will believe it when I see it."

Orophin grew silent and looked out over the flet toward the practice field low on the ground where the twin sons of Elrond were battling heatedly. After a few moments, he turned back to Haldir, "What exactly did you say to her?"

"I may have asked if she was Captain of a seamstress' circle," he said. "That was when she told me she was captain. And that was also when I promptly laughed in her face."

"Not very polite of the March Warden at all," Orophin said, shaking his head as a disappointed father would.

Haldir grumbled, "Thank you for telling me that as though I do not already know… what are you doing up here anyway? Or have you only come to bother me?"

"I am waiting on Laifennas," Orophin smiled. "She is supposed to bring some clothes for Cauniel to borrow. I also thought it might help your position with Cauniel to see that you are not completely chauvinistic, and allow ellyth into your guard."

"How thoughtful of you," he replied, seeing Laifennas just making her way up the stairs now, and coming to the platform of guest telain.

Orophin stood up and walked to the opening in the flet to climb down, "I shall see you later, Haldir. Hopefully you will think differently about the elleth soon."

Haldir watched Orophin leave, and rolled his eyes in his brother's wake. Now he would have his brothers constantly berating him about his lack of skills when dealing with ellyth, even though he was usually quite smooth with ellyth. But those were normal ellyth that were pleased and content with being ellyth and doing female tasks, not ellyth who wished to be ellyn out on the borders and fighting. He sighed heavily, and watched as Orophin met up with Laifennas, and they walked to Cauniel's door.

Soon the Noldorin elleth opened the door, greeting them with a deadpan, "Hello."

Haldir could picture his brother smiling the trademark, soft smile of the ellyn in his family. Orophin said, "My lady, may I introduce Laifennas, the elleth I was speaking of earlier."

"Tis a pleasure to meet you, Laifennas. It is good to see that there really are ellyth in the service of your insufferable March Warden," Cauniel spoke.

So he was insufferable? Well, at least he knew where they stood.

What really angered him, though, was Laifennas' laugh at the comment. He made a note to do something about that, but he knew that was unwise idea, considering he would have to tell his warden just where and how he had heard the conversation between them. And he was not the best at lying. Though, what Laifennas said, was slightly redeeming, "He can be quite insufferable some of the time, but other times he is very pleasant to be around… and that is usually when he is not being March Warden."

Orophin cleared his throat, "Why do we not go inside, and speak of this."

"Abominable orc!" he exclaimed under his breath, knowing that Orophin was trying to take the conversation into the talan so that they would be much more difficult to hear from his vantage point.

Cauniel sighed, "I was actually preparing to rest for a bit. The herbs that the healer gave to me are taking an affect. Perhaps later we may meet up."

"That would be lovely," Laifennas spoke. "If you feel well enough, I would like to practice a bit. I have been neglecting to do that recently."

"Actually, I would like that," Cauniel replied. "As long as you will go easy on me… I am still healing."

Laifennas chuckled, "Of course. I would not send you back to healers unless I had to."

"Good," Cauniel spoke lightly, and almost happily, for what seemed like the first time since he had spoken with her this morning.

"I will come find you in a few hours or so, and show you down to the field," Laifennas replied. "I have a feeling you will be spending a great deal of your time there."

"Very well," Cauniel said. Soon, Orophin and Laifennas were walking away and Cauniel shut the door behind her. Haldir let out another sigh. This would be interesting to see, as he fully intended upon being there to watch this duel and find out if she really could be Captain of an army.

* * *

"Elrond, it will do no good to keep going back through the histories of Eregion," Celeborn spoke as he entered the library. "You already know it like the back of your hand. You lived it, after all."

The peredhel glanced up at his wife's father as he slowly closed the door. Celeborn sat down in a chair cattycorner from him, and picked up a scroll to look through. Elrond sighed, "There were only some survivors, Celeborn, and all who I spoke with said that the entire house of Celebrimbor was slain in one fell swoop. That would include Thorontur."

"As the elleth said, Thorontur found another way out of Eregion," Celeborn said. "He was blinded by his greed for the gifts Annatar offer, but he was not wholly unwise and protected the people he could by getting them out of Eregion before things grew worse."

"He was a foolish coward," Elrond replied, sitting back in his seat, and tossing the scroll in his hand down on the table.

Celeborn nodded his head, "Aye, he was both of those things, there is no one denying that. But the fact remains that the one Elf-lord who should not have survived for his blindness did, and we must now deal with that realization."

Elrond nodded and flattened his robes over his chest, "This is startling news. We have traveled over the mountains through Caradhras many times, and we have seen no evidence of the rebuilding of Eregion. No one has spoken to them or come across them in any other capacity. Even Mithrandir has not spoken of them. How have they alluded us for that long?"

"I know, that is what perplexes me," Celeborn said. "You know as well as I that we simply do not have enough forces to send them that far out scouting."

"True," Elrond replied. "And it is also true that seeing the few artifacts leftover from Sauron's attack is quite hard when on the Pass."

Celeborn pursed his lips in thought, and let a long silence pass between them. "Galadriel thinks that it would be best to travel there and hold council with him. She was right when she said we have all made mistakes before, and it was not solely his fault for what happened long ago. If Celebrimbor had a stronger sense of the character of others, he would not have agreed with his advisors. We should look past it."

"I do not see a reason to risk the lives of your wardens for a land that should not be rebuilt," Elrond said. "If we council with him, then I will only be satisfied if he agrees to remove to Imladris or to come here."

"That is what Galadriel wishes as well," Celeborn nodded. "It is truly the only wise choice, but as the elleth Cauniel said, we have her grandfather's pride to contend with. That is, if you recall the councils with him before the troubles of the Rings."

"I do recall them," Elrond replied. "What do you think of his granddaughter?"

Celeborn shrugged his shoulders, "It is hard to say, really. Galadriel rushed her along so quickly, I was not able to ask the questions I wished."

"She seemed… rather difficult to me," he said, "even though she was very forthcoming with her answers. I understand that she was hurt and that could cause her to be slightly irritable, but I just could not get a definite feeling for her."

"I believe that would be because you were concentrating so much on the answers she was giving you, and them conflicting with the information you know," Celeborn said. "Galadriel seemed to like her, but I believe that to be because the elleth holds such a place of power in a male dominated area."

Elrond scratched his chin contemplatively, and sighed, "It is rather odd for an elleth to be a captain of an army."

The silver-haired lord nodded his head, "The March Warden will be skeptical of her abilities. Perhaps I should not have advised her to speak directly to Haldir before I had a chance to."

"Think of it as a growing experience for him," Elrond replied. "But my question is, will she be a good liaison when it comes to dealings with Thorontur? Can she accomplish things that we could not as his kin?"

"I do not think Cauniel's relationship with her grandfather is a good one, Elrond. That is why I believe that the other Elf, Hérion, was sent to us," Celeborn explained. "Of course, Galadriel knows much of this already, but will not divulge the information."

Elrond sat up and began to roll up the scrolls he had out. He sighed and turned to Celeborn, "We have had enough of this talk for the day. I believe I will go try to find my wife."

"She is walking with Arwen," Celeborn said.

He rolled his eyes, "They will be gone until dark. Then I will go check on Elladan and Elrohir and see if I can talk them into finding out information on Cauniel."

"So many years you scolded them for eavesdropping, now you are going to ask them to do it?" Celeborn questioned with a laugh.

Elrond stood from his seat and walked for the door, "Until later, Celeborn."


	7. Crossing Swords

_A/N: I have done a massive amount of research on battle strategies, Elvish-style fighting which in some ways resembles Asian martial arts (like Kendo/Kenjutsu, which is based off of Samurai swordsmanship), sword wielding techniques, how to use a bow and arrow correctly… With that said: there is no possible way for me to get everything correct. If I refer to something that you know is incorrect, my sincerest apologies. I have such a heap of information, often contradictory because they are from different schools of thought, that it is hard to piece together. However, if you do find a glaring mistake, please let me know and I will most certainly fix it._

_Thank you to the reviewers thus far! As always, I enjoy any amount of criticism, whether it be good or toward my improvement, so don't forget to review!_

Chapter 6- Crossing Swords (With An Elf)

She could not be too sure about this Laifennas, but she found herself extremely happy in the company of a female warden, whether or not the said warden was still a bit too feminine. Laifennas actually reminded Cauniel of her cousin Bainriel. This Laifennas, though, was completely different in the fact that she cared not for whispering and sidling like many ellyth (not just Bainriel) of Eregion liked to do. In the short time since Laifennas came to collect her and show her down to the practice field, she noticed that the warden was quite frank in the way she spoke to people as they passed without asking for it, but it was always in a humorous way. Loud and boisterous were two words not normally used when describing an Elf, but the words hardly did Laifennas' personality justice. It would seem, though, that Laifennas placed herself in the company of ellyn for long periods, judging from the ways the elleth spoke. Perhaps even her childhood leant to this nature. With any large amount of males around her, Laifennas would certainly have begged for attention, and knew that the only way to do that was by acting loud and brash.

It would also explain why she felt called to becoming a warden instead of practicing a more widely accepted female pursuit like weaving or healing.

Elbereth knew that Cauniel herself had lived in that state all her young life, and still did to some extent, grasping for some amount of attention in her world of ellyn. Even when her mother still walked Arda, Cauniel spent most of her time with her brothers, trying to do the things they were, or with her father while trying to live up to his expectations. There certainly was a time when she would speak loudly and merrily like Laifennas, but that time had long since passed into emptiness and bitterness like everything else in her life. She no longer could communicate in even the simplest manners with others without growing excessively incensed over something that they might say in even the largest amount of jest. Except perhaps with the warden Orophin, whom, on all accounts, seemed like a rather decent Elf to know. She just hoped her instincts were right on the matter.

But it was not worth trying to dissect now. She was well physically, had escaped almost sure death by the orcs… She was happy with her life, wasn't she?

Apparently Hérion did not think she was, and that she needed protection from something. But from what? This she did not know, apart from the fact that he may have meant when dealing with her grandfather. Even with that, she felt rather confident in herself. As long as her grandfather did not deign it necessary to try to break past her personal barrier and then take away her post. That would be torturous…

Though it was best not to think about it, especially now that they strolled comfortably along the walkways and down many levels of stairs to the practice fields. She needed to start preparing herself mentally for any sparring she may end up taking part in. And she needed to be polite to all of her hosts here in Lothlórien… even if that meant the March Warden. She was quite sure, though, that the March Warden would not change any time soon.

Laifennas turned to her then and smiled softly, "Orophin has told me you are captain of the military in Eregion?"

"Aye, that is true," Cauniel replied, glancing up at the considerably taller elleth beside her. She was amazed that the clothes Laifennas brought her actually fit, but the elleth had informed her that they were not hers. Lady Galadriel apparently sensed how uncomfortable she was in the dress during the short, albeit highly informative (at least Cauniel hoped), council and had stopped the warden on her way to the guest telain, giving her smaller clothing to then give to Cauniel.

"I would much like to visit Eregion then," Laifennas said. "A place where a female can command without worrying that someone might think it inherently wrong. I know that the Eldar rarely divide duties according to gender, but to have an elleth actually the high commander of any military is just not done in Middle-earth."

Cauniel sighed, "You will find no less prejudiced people in Eregion than you do here, Laifennas. They balked when I was chosen over an ellon to be commander."

"Is that the ellon with you?" she questioned. "I saw him ambling about earlier, and I figured he was with you, since the only other ellyn in the city with dark hair are Lord Elrond and his twin sons."

"Aye, he is with me," Cauniel replied, but stopped herself. "Well, he came after."

Laifennas nodded, obviously not noticing the change in her mood with the mention of Hérion, because she continued, "Are you two husband and wife? He wears a ring, but you do not… I thought it might have been pilfered when you were captured by the orcs."

The other thing Cauniel disliked about ellyth- the constant need to carry on a conversation with annoy questions. She was perfectly indifferent to polite conversation as it was, but then to have Laifennas assault her with a barrage of these sorts of invasive questions… Sometimes she wished she could just snap her fingers and make them disappear. But for this, she gritted her teeth and lived with it.

"Cauniel?"

"Nay, we are not bound," Cauniel said. "He is my cousin's husband, and my second-in-command."

Laifennas sighed and looked forward, for the first time quiet since they left her talan. However, short lived the silence was. The warden turned to her again, "I am not yet bound. I hope everyday that a certain ellon will speak with me about it, but he seems about as dense as lembas."

To make civil conversation on the matter of love, Cauniel smiled as graciously as she could, and said, "Is his name, Rúmil? Orophin spoke briefly about Rúmil fancying you, and that was how I would be able to borrow a tunic and leggings."

"Aye, that would be his name," the elleth said as crimson rose in her pale face. "I should say that we have spoken about binding, but only once before. We got into quite an argument over both of us being wardens. He sees no problem with me being a warden, but he wishes that if we were to bind, that I would resign my position and stay in the city because he would worry too much."

"I suppose that is a decent argument, though does he not realized you will be worried with him away at the borders?" Cauniel said, for some reason suddenly interested in this topic. "But you would never give it up, would you?"

Laifennas shrugged her shoulders, "It is a choice I will eventually have to make. I love him dearly, though, and it is a small price to pay to share that in a marriage."

"Why do you not ask him to resign his post, or ask for a sentinel position here in the city?" Cauniel questioned. "I have seen many sentinels about since this morning."

"I would not ask that of him," Laifennas said. "He has worked too hard for his rank within the wardens."

She scowled, losing a bit of respect for the elleth now that she would so easily give up her post without seeing if Rúmil would do it for her. Cauniel sighed, "I suppose that is your decision…"

"It is hard to explain, Cauniel," the elleth said. "Being a warden to Rúmil is like… like… well, I cannot compare it to anything. It is extremely important to him that he remain a warden, because he feels much closer to his father, who was also a warden and passed into the Halls when he had only ten begetting days. It is like that with his brothers as well. Especially Haldir."

Cauniel paused, feeling the shock rush through her. If Haldir was Rúmil's brother, then that would mean… She grumbled at the realization that Orophin was indeed Haldir's brother. And he had said nothing about it earlier when they met. Was he purposefully trying to keep it secret from her? Maybe it was because of the way she was speaking of the March Warden that he had said nothing. But she would have not said so much against the March Warden had she known that Orophin was somehow related to him. She would definitely bring this up with Orophin the next time she saw him, except she had little intention of changing her mind about him. Anyone who would find suitable clothes for her would forever be her friend.

"Is everything well?" Laifennas questioned worriedly. "We may wait until the morrow to spar, if you are not feeling well."

"Nay, Laifennas, I am fine," she said, holding her hand out to silence the elleth. Cauniel began walking again, "I was just not prepared to learn that Haldir and Orophin were brothers. They seemed so different upon meeting them."

The female warden laughed, "Each has a similar personality, Cauniel. They only choose to express different parts of it. Haldir is the arrogant, but honorable to a fault, eldest brother. Orophin is the middle, and soft spoken- a nice contrast to Haldir's opinionated nature and Rúmil's, who is the youngest, loudness. But all three can be all of those at one point or another, you just have to get to know them better."

"I am sorry, but I cannot imagine your March Warden as soft spoken," Cauniel replied, only slightly under her breath.

Laifennas pretended not to hear that, and continued, "I often think they share one mind, but Haldir was given half, and Rúmil and Orophin only a quarter each. But you must not tell them I said that, I would pay dearly for it."

"Once again, I could not agree with you even in a small degree. Unless they shift their portions of mind around as they supposedly do with their mannerisms." Cauniel found this all far-fetched, but she was willing to play along for now. After all, it would be her own decision if she saw these things in the arrogant March Warden.

Finally, they made it to the main practice field, down from the lofty homes within the trees. It was a large, grassy area she imagined could also be used for tournaments and other ceremonies, as one side along the thick lining of trees sat elevated stands for spectators. There were two Elves at the far end, practicing their archery skills. More closely to them was a dueling pair of rather brawny and robust Elves, using live swords rather than wooden wasters to practice. As she watched them, she realized that they were extremely equally matched, and she wondered if that had to do with the fact that they were identical in every aspect besides the color of their tunics.

Laifennas leaned over, "Elladan and Elrohir, Lord Elrond's sons. We ellyth especially like to have them stay here, for they are nice to look at, even beyond the normal ellyn of this city."

Cauniel gazed up at some of the high balconies, seeing many ellyth gazing down at the practice field, and she could only imagine the ellyth swooning and speaking about them. They were no worse than the Edain women she had known in the Hills of Evendim, or young ellyth just coming of age and recognizing what a splendid form a male could be, but they were not shy about it. And she could not help but laugh out of spite for them. Really, they could be accomplishing much more than just standing about watching a pair of dueling peredhil, who as of this point seemed like they were locked in a never-ending, dull battle of sword skill.

She shook her head and glanced around again, her eyes stopping on two Elves now standing by the large bole of a tree, looking at her. Frowning, she turned to Laifennas, "How did he know we were going to be here?"

Laifennas followed her gaze and shrugged, "Orophin probably told Haldir… and that would be Rúmil sitting with him."

"Then were is Orophin?" Cauniel questioned.

"Now, that is a mystery, is it not?" Laifennas replied and smiled. "What would you care to fight with? Your long knives to my sword?"

Cauniel sighed, wanting to fight with the real weapons to show off to the March Warden, but she knew her body could not take that so soon from her ordeal. "Actually, I would be content with waster swords to go through slow exercises. My head is still slightly unbalanced, and I do not want to accidentally shift left, when I should have gone right and get horribly hurt."

Laifennas nodded, "Perfectly fine with me. Let me go quickly fetch them from the wardens' armory."

"No need, Laifennas," the March Warden started to saunter over to them then, and she noticed that he also carried with him two large wasters. They were certainly a larger prototype than she preferred to fight with, and more built for a male than anything else. "Rúmil and I planned to practice, but we have decided to watch both of you instead. You may use our wasters."

And she did not miss the look of challenge in his eyes as he glanced at her. Cauniel set her jaw, and took a breath before muttering, "Perfectly planned, I must say."

Laifennas turned and scoffed lightly, glancing back at the March Warden. She smiled, "I think I will use one of those, but I will go find a lighter one for Cauniel."

"Why would she need a lighter one? She cannot handle this simple Elven sword?" the March Warden questioned condescendingly.

Oh how she wished she could just slit his throat.

"Nay, that is not what I mea-," Laifennas began, but was promptly cut off by the arrogant commander continuing with his wonderments.

"Or perhaps she is worried she will not be able to fight well enough with any sword," the March Warden said. "So she is prolonging this…"

Cauniel felt her rage rising quickly, and gathered her hands behind her back, to hold them tightly together so as not to go off and deck the March Warden. What was he trying to do exactly? Make her feel inferior? Baiting her to see if she took the challenge he so obviously hung out there in front of her? Was he hoping that by somehow forcing her to take the larger sword, he would make her fail and then he could be justified in saying she was not capable of being Captain? Oh how this ellon asked for a good dose of reality.

Laifennas interjected though, and sighed, "Haldir, I cannot believe you would insult a guest of the Lady like that. It is Cauniel's choice."

Both of sets of grey eyes fixated on her. It would seem Laifennas tried to urge her to take the larger sword to make the March Warden eat his words, but the March Warden seemed as though he was still trying to bait her into something she would regret. Cauniel glanced at the wooden swords, and then up in his eyes. It was already growing tiresome that he would treat her like this, so she took the larger sword just to show him up. At least she hoped her injuries did not prevent her from doing that.

He bowed slightly and walked away after Laifennas took the other sword. No, he did not walk… he nearly pranced over to his spot beside his youngest brother. Why was he so gleeful about this? Did he wish to see her prove him wrong, or to prove him right? A confusing one, that March Warden. Cauniel shook her head and turned to Laifennas, "Can we go through slow exercise movements so that I may be able to get my footing again?"

Laifennas nodded, "Of course."

The silver-haired elleth stepped back a few paces, and straightened the scabbard belt and live sword she wore. Cauniel took this time to glance back quickly at the watching wardens. Snapping her head forward, when Haldir turned his eyes to hers, she took a few cleansing breaths to center herself with the sword. Usually, she did not like to fight with a sword and it certainly was not her weapon of expertise, but on this occasion, she found herself with no other choice. The March Warden needed a swift kick in the rear.

Cauniel closed her eyes, reaching a somewhat placid state, and opened them again as Laifennas set herself into ready position. The elleth warden, gave a few arbitrary swings of her sword to loosen her joints, and then brought it down without warning over Cauniel's head to see if she would deflect it. Luckily, Cauniel had read the signs of her friendly adversary well enough to understand what she was about to do. She brought her own wooden sword up, parrying the downward slashing of the sword over her head, her own sword horizontal to the ground.

With their blades still resting against each other, Laifennas gave another indication that she was about to strike, and Cauniel again parried that successfully. Their practice continued like this, stopping every so often if she were to grow faint from her still healing body. She only hoped the March Warden was watching closely.

* * *

Haldir sighed to himself, watching the two ellyth go through slow fighting exercises, Laifennas and Cauniel both taking equal opportunities to strike at each other and parry. And as much as it annoyed him to no end to admit it, Cauniel did seem above other Elves' games when it came to the technique and footwork of executing these moves. She moved fluidly and succinctly, never straying to do any fancy footwork on her part. Each time she lifted her sword to strike, she did exactly that, not taking a moment to add some difficult combination footwork in. When she parried, she quickly saw opportunities for her own strike. Her fighting was certainly not that of a newly indoctrinated swordsperson, like many of the young hopefuls he trained for the warden program. But that meant nothing. Perhaps she had just spent much of her time practicing all her life and had learned these things.

Yet, there were a few things about her fighting that he could not quite place. Her style was different than his and the way he taught. It would seem that she almost lost all touch of the reality around her, concentrating so much on her opponent. She suppressed all conscious thought and moved with her instincts more than with trained, physical movements like the ones he had learned long ago. She counted her technical skill less important than the ability to be in the moment with a full spirit and with complete participation. There were certainly no moments he saw her give a poor, lazy strike because she did not need to put full force behind it. Every single movement of every muscle was at the greatest amount of intensity she could muster.

But he still had not seen her in an actual duel. The ellyth were going through the motions slowly, not engaging in an all out competition of wills. Technique could be taught, but adept skill combining necessary timing and distance in a battle was another. While vaguely impressed that Cauniel showed this to a slight degree in her exercise, it only made him wonder if she could do it in a heated battle, surrounded by many adversaries… with the heaviest waster they had in Lothlórien.

He knew that his choice to challenge Cauniel with the sword would get her to take it and use it, if she was supposedly so much like himself. He had hoped, though, that it would only show a lack of skill. And naturally, it showed the exact opposite of what he wanted. It was certainly not her favorite weapon, but she still mastered its grand scale easily. Except now he was determined to find a way to show any possibility of inadequate training. She could not possibly be Captain of any military regime, and he was sticking to that idea. He would discover the way to prove that to himself and to others.

"The elleth is very good, Haldir," Rúmil remarked.

"Eh," Haldir shrugged, "I have seen better."

"I doubt that," the younger sibling replied.

Haldir glared at Rúmil, "I am better than she."

Rúmil raised a curious brow and chuckled lowly, "Do you really believe that?"

He wanted to lean over and strangle Rúmil after that comment, but he successfully kept his anger in check. "She is only practicing movements. How is she in battle? Obviously not very good if she is so easily overcome by orcs and taken off to the mountains."

"Have you ever seen true battle Haldir?" Rúmil questioned. Haldir glanced at him, and scowled openly, not attempting to hide that he was displeased with Rúmil's stance on the issue. The younger brother smiled and turned back to watch the ellyth, "The only time even remotely that you have commanded combat, or took part in it yourself, is hearing Ada's stories of the last war. All we do on the borders is follow orcs secretly- those few that do roam into Lothlórien, and promptly kill them with arrows."

Haldir sighed heavily, nodding his head in concession for Rúmil's words. It was true. The only time he ever really used his sword was at practice and when he was teaching others how to use it. "But my technique is still better than hers is."

"You sound like a whiny Elfling, Haldir," Rúmil said. "Do you feel threatened?"

"Of course not!" he exclaimed and shook his head in annoyance. "I cannot believe you would suggest such a thing when I have only spoken to the elleth for a short few moments, riddled with argument. She is bitter and cold."

Rúmil chuckled, "Fine… fine. I just think you are overreacting to finding out she is Captain of her army."

Haldir grunted and turned back to watching the moving ellyth. Cauniel missed a block, however, and the wooden waster connected with her shoulder, sending a loud crack through the field. She doubled to the ground, dropping her sword, and grabbing for her shoulder. Laifennas was quick to bend down as well, worrying that she had seriously hurt Cauniel. The Noldorin elleth made a movement with her hand for Laifennas to step out of her space. She took a few deep breaths, massaged her shoulder slightly and stood back up, grabbing for her sword.

Laifennas questioned her again, to make sure she was all right and Cauniel nodded her head, saying, "I am quite fine… and that was the reason why we are not practicing with live swords."

Laifennas laughed, "Care to continue, or would you care for a rest? I will introduce you to Rúmil."

Cauniel glanced toward them, and Haldir saw the annoyance in her brown eyes when they fell on him. She looked back at Laifennas, "As long as the March Warden is not there."

He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, "Why does she hate me so?"

"I would hate you with the way you have acted toward her," Rúmil replied under his breath, gliding across the field to meet up with the ellyth. He smiled brightly and immediately took up Cauniel's hand, kissing the back of it reverently. Cauniel did not seem very impressed with this though, and Haldir chuckled to himself. Perhaps she acted that way around all males, and he was not a special case. At least that gave him some amount of comfort.

Rúmil, always the most suave when speaking with ellyth, seemed to again weave his magic about the Noldo. It almost appeared as though it was working to win her over to his side, but Rúmil said something rather hysterical and Haldir noticed the flash of exasperation spread through her features. Did she not even see the humor in things? Was she so dead inside that she could not even smile? Did she ever have enjoyment in her life? Was there even a fëa within that body?

As of the moment, the answer to those questions was no. Once again, he found something else he would have to figure out about her. He was going to start now, even if she did not want him around her. He pushed away from the tree with a sigh, but noticed a flying dagger just as it embedded itself in the tree… between his legs. Surprise washed over him, and it took a good while for him to come back to reality and understand what had happened. Haldir glanced down, breathing quickly, noting that he did not feel pain, so he was not hurt. Then his eyes moved to the jeweled end of the dagger, and he recalled seeing Hérion hand this weapon over to Cauniel earlier that afternoon.

After the relief, though, came unstoppable fury. Rage circulated through his body, and then it made his blood begin to simmer into a fast boil. How dare she! What had he done? Shifted away from the tree? Haldir raised his eyes to the on looking Elves, finding Cauniel on her trip over to him. She stood before him, easily a head shorter than himself, and looked challengingly up at him.

So great was his shock, that had still not subsided her could barely speak, "I cannot believe you did that."

She sighed, reaching down between his legs. For a moment, he thought she was going to cup him, but she did not and pulled her dagger from the tree with a good yank. Cauniel let out a disgruntled sigh, "You are lucky I missed, March Warden."

He truly wanted to throttle her; if he could only put his hands about her neck and squeeze. Haldir breathed deeply, reminding himself that was only his pride talking and that it was a particularly horrible thing to wish for, even with an elleth like Cauniel. Nay, he would never do that to any elleth, or other female for that matter. Instead he would do something that he could make her look up and feel the shame of defeat.

Cauniel sauntered back over to the other Elves, but Haldir did not stay back and followed quickly behind her. She turned away from him, and he bent down to pick up a discarded waster she had passed. Gripping the smooth wood in his hands, Haldir moved closer to her as silently as he could manage, lifting the sword up to check her with it. However, she quickly dipped down and rolled away from him, grabbing the waster Laifennas had set down. He could not decide what surprised him more- the fact that she sensed that he was coming up behind her, or that she had so easily dropped, rolled to the side, and flipped herself back up on her feet. Maneuvers like that one were hard to complete for even the most accomplished warrior.

The shock worked as it should have, throwing him off guard just long enough for her to take an easy strike at him. Luckily, he was still able to block it. Laifennas and Rúmil moved quickly out of the way, and he noticed that in the distant, Elrond's sons ended their match and were now watching closely. He also was vaguely aware of the ellyth and ellyn looking down on them from high above. She lashed out again, bringing the sword to make a cut down the center of his body. Haldir was paying much too much attention to everything around him, and not on her, but again he was able to deflect her blow at the last possible moment.

Haldir stepped back into a disengaged range away from her sword, adjusting his grasp on the hilt of the curved waster. She did not waste any time, as one might in a real battle, and plunged forward, slashing and cutting at him as quickly and as fluidly as she could manage. To say that he was overwhelmed by this would have been a rather large understatement. He nearly lost the practice sword two times, and tripped almost once. And that was all because he had underestimated her and thought he incapable of such movements.

It rapidly was becoming clear to him that this was no underestimation to be laid out in simple terms. It was a supremely idiotic, massive underestimation of her size and talent. Now that he was fighting her, and parrying her, he realized that she was exerting just as much force, or even more, than many of the ellyn he routinely sparred with. She showed no signs of unsteadiness, despite those wobbles she had earlier while practicing with Laifennas. And her talent, as much as it chagrinned him to admit it, was equal to, if not surpassing his own. It was all he could do to keep up with her movements, even with the blood of the Eldar within him. Her small stature leant to her agility, and it was that same agility that was too much for him to counter. For another moment, he thought he was gaining on her, but she would only employ some other move and diversion he had never thought of, catching him following too closely to what her body was doing and not what her sword was doing.

Other wardens, who were passing by when the duel began, had stopped to watch their March Warden take on the strange elleth that none of them knew. That spurred him on, trying to get an edge over her so that he did not look bad in front of his underlings. But he learned that in this fight, he would not find an upper edge. He was going to lose eventually, even if he could hold her off for quite a long while. And it was he, nor Cauniel, who would have to live with the shame of defeat.

There was an opportunity, though, that he could have only wished for. In one swift movement to sidestep her, they moved in the same direction, placing her just in arms length. Reaching out for her, he grabbed her harshly about the waist with one arm. She struggled and kicked against him, and he thought he finally had her, perhaps much like what had happened with the orcs when she was taken away from Eregion. Then a blinding pain registered in his head along with a loud crunching sound, and he saw bright white lights before his eyes, causing him to drop her to the ground. She moved quickly away from him, and repositioned herself as his now free hand held onto his nose. Had she used her sword hilt? Her head? He did not know why she paused to watch him, granting him a moment of reprieve, but she did. Except that was of little use as she finally let out a loud groan, bringing the sword down in one swooping angle, taking his legs out from under him.

He landed with a resounding thud on the ground, the breath completely knocked from his body. She stepped over him, kicking his waster away with her feet while never taking her eyes off of him. Cauniel held her wooden sword to his neck then, and gazed down at him. The look upon her face was one of great pleasure for having accomplished this.

"Do you concede, March Warden?" she questioned.

Haldir moved his hand from his nose, gazing at the blood now on his hand. She broke it. The damned elleth broke it! He looked up at her, meeting her wild brown eyes as she was slowly coming down from the excitement of the fight. "Aye, I concede."

She did not remove the waster, and only placed it closer to his chin, "And what you said earlier about me being the Captain of a seamstress' circle?"

"I am truly sorry," he replied, though not without a little bit of displeasure. "You have my respect now, Cauniel, Captain of Eregion."

"Good," Cauniel said and took her waster, throwing it beside his.

He began to sit up, but he had not expected her to kneel down to him. She reached her hand out for his face, but he recoiled violently, trying to keep any further injury to his person from him. "What are you doing?"

"I broke your nose," she pointed at him. "Let me at least make sure it is aligned properly."

Haldir removed his hand from his nose, somewhat suspicious of her intentions. She still did not smile at his foolish wariness, and only reached over him, placing both hands on either side of his nose. Her fingers moved experimentally, and then he heard another crunch and felt more blinding pain as she shifted the soft bone back into place. With a triumphant smile, she stood up, "Now I feel I have caused you enough pain for doubting me. Farewell, March Warden."

And she left him sitting there, watching after her. He shook his head, thinking how quickly intolerance turned into respect. And now how respect was slowly turning into something else… dare he say fondness? Haldir grumbled. Just what he needed, deeper feelings for an ellyth with a bitter and fiery temperament.


	8. Ice Queen

_A/N: Thank you reviewers, I hope to hear from you!_

Chapter 7- Ice Queen

The last bit of that day consisted of hobbling back to the talan, drinking some of the herbed tea the healer had given her, falling onto the comfortable bed and into a state of utter exhaustion. She had not planned on the fight with the March Warden this day, and her fëa was mercilessly screaming angrily at her for allowing the duel to go on, even though it had not yet fully had a chance to recuperate her hroa from her previous injuries. But she was more than willing to live with it, especially after being able to beat the March Warden so horribly while still being injured, and show that she was indeed an equal. He was a very good warrior, she had to say, and she was only able to win against him because of her knowledge of true tactics in battle, not pure technique. To her, you could teach and teach someone the techniques until they were perfect, but nothing could substitute real battle experience and the ability to improvise quickly. She found it odd that Haldir had never seen battle on the borders, or elsewhere, as he seemed much wiser and older than he let on, even with his childish ignorant arrogance. Nonetheless, though, he was more than a formidable adversary, and seemed truly repentant for the way he had treated her earlier.

She had never wasted an afternoon like she had this one, laying upon her bed motionless, letting her body slowly heal. And it felt quite odd to do it, considering she had so many other things to worry about with seeking the March Warden's help, and then returning to her grandfather in Eregion, but for once she did not care. For once, she allowed herself to think of everything and nothing at all, taking a few moments to rest herself. Rest was, undoubtedly, what her body was most in need of, as the past years or so had seen her out on the borders of Eregion constantly, seeing to adequately protecting her people or within the city training new scouts.

Slowly the sky darkened outside the bed chamber window, casting the room in shadows of various hues of blue. She glanced at the candelabra across the room, debating if she wanted to get up to light the white candle sticks or not. Deciding against it, she laid her head back down on the pillow and stared up at the intricately carved ceiling of the talan. It was not as wonderful as the craftwork done by her fellow Noldo, but it was still lovely. Sighing, she rolled to her side, a sharp pain coursing through her arm, reminding her that was where Laifennas had struck her quite forcefully. Moving to roll over on the other shoulder, Cauniel found herself stopped by the sound of a knock at the front door of the talan.

Begrudgingly, she pushed herself up from the bed and walked slowly to the door. Her body had healed quickly since she laid down, and she found more freedom of movement now that she was walking, though it was still slightly painful. She pulled the door back to find Hérion standing there, dressed in one of the finer tunics he had brought with him, instead of his daily simple garments.

"Yes?" she asked, looking at his arms, in which he carried a gown.

"The Lord's valet says we are requested for the evening meal," Hérion said. "And the Lady had this sent for you to wear."

Cauniel furrowed her brows in confusion, wondering why the Lady would send her this gown now that she already had sent a few tunics and a pair of leggings for her. Of course she would wear a gown to the meal, as she always did due to her grandfather's wishes that she would behave like a lady, but she already had a decent gown to wear from the healer. She reached out and took the article of clothing from Hérion, holding it up briefly to see that it was completely devoid of anything that she might deem uncomfortable. It was a comfortable line commonly seen in Elven gowns, but made of a fabric unlike one she had ever felt before. It was soft and flowing, needing many layers for the translucency of the fabric to be diminished to a level of opaqueness suitable for wearing out, even though it was still quite diaphanous.

"You may come in," she said, stepping aside, too tired to really try to be angry at him.

Hérion seemed surprised at this, but did not comment as he walked in. He glanced around, "May I light a candle or two?"

"No," she remarked flatly, shutting the door and looking over the dress again. Cauniel reached to her neck and started to unfasten her tunic, walking slowly back toward the bed chamber. She pulled the tunic off her arms, careful not to hurt herself and not really caring that Hérion was in the room.

But he certainly, "What do you think you are doing, Cauniel?"

"I do not understand what you are asking," she replied, turning back to glance at him.

"You are undressing in front of me," he said.

She scoffed, "If I do recall correctly, you have seen much more of me than this. Do not think I have forgotten."

"No, Cauniel, you forget nothing," he muttered mockingly. "I should know with all of your grudges."

Cauniel rolled her eyes and grumbled, "I do not wish to do this tonight, Hérion. I have had enough argument and patronizing comments today to last me a year."

"Then change into the gown behind closed doors," he said.

"Fine," she said, moving back into the bed chamber and slamming the wooden door. Cauniel let out a low grunt, wanting so badly to hurt Hérion in some way, but she clenched her fists and expelled her anger in one long breath. Quickly she changed into the comfortable gown, tying the satin strings in the back and brushed the braids out of her hair. It would seem that Galadriel also enjoyed simple gowns if she had this one about her collection to give to her, and she was glad for that because this was the first dress she had ever placed on her body that she did not want to rip off straight away.

She stepped back out of the room and looked at Hérion, "Let us go."

He offered her his arm, like a polite Elf, but she glared at him, continuing out to the front door without him. Really, she thought he would eventually learn that she did not like to be on his arm or anywhere close to him for any length of time. Yet, he never did. He closed the door behind him and quickly made his way to her side, walking at a respectful distance to her left. They made their way up to the flet they met at earlier in the day to go to the council, and there awaiting them was the valet. The valet, Elorfiril, bowed slightly and motioned for them to follow.

Soon they were entering a small feast hall, finding not only the Lord and Lady, but Lord Elrond and his family as well. It appeared that the twins, whom she had not met earlier, had been busy regaling the group with a rather exciting story, until she stepped inside the door, and she knew almost instantly they were telling of the earlier duel down on the practice field. She was then bombarded with two ellyth, one silver-blonde and the other dark haired. Cauniel was least prepared for this introduction to them, and she found it rather off-putting, not used to this type of attention from any ellyth despite the fact that she was also an elleth.

The sliver-blonde one, which was clearly Celeborn and Galadriel's daughter, Elrond's wife, smiled brightly, "I am Celebrían, and this is my daughter Arwen."

This Celebrían seemed amiable enough, with the exuberance and smile on her face as though she were genuinely happy to be making this acquaintance, but her daughter Arwen seemed nearly the exact opposite. The pale-faced, dark-haired peredhel only smiled slightly, almost grimacing, as though she truly hated doing this. Or perhaps it was a sort of snobbery that Cauniel sensed. But she was making first impressions again. Perhaps Arwen was much better when out of this type of situation.

"My ladies," Cauniel replied, curtsying slightly. "Tis an honor to meet you, I am Cauniel."

"We know," Celebrían nodded and laughed lightly. "And we know that your companion is Hérion."

The ellyth went off, bowing to Hérion and speaking with him, and the ellyth were replaced with the identical visages of masculine, dark-haired peredhil. They were most definitely a more pleasant sight to look upon. Their combination of Maiar, Mannish and Elvish blood suited them well. One smiled and took her hand, bowing over it to place a soft kiss on the backs of her fingers. She hated formality… really and truly hated it.

This ellon stood back, "I am called Elladan, and this is my brother, Elrohir. And we are very pleased to formally meet the elleth who put the March Warden on his back."

Cauniel sighed, and felt embarrassed by that comment for some reason. And she was sure that she could feel heat rising to her cheeks, and wondered where it had come from. She had not blushed in… well, at least a millennia. The other brother did the same as the other and smiled, and she took a shallow breath to regain some semblance of clear mindedness. "I fear telling both of you apart will be most difficult."

The one to her left, who had introduced himself as Elladan, chuckled, "Do not consider yourself impolite if you cannot tell us apart and must ask us. Even our parents have trouble sometimes."

"That is very true," Celebrían interrupted.

Then Celeborn cleared his throat to get their attentions, "Please, why do we not sit and share some miruvor while we wait for our last guest to come."

Everyone filled in their seats about the long feast table, though they only sat around half of it, since they were so few. Hérion was placed beside Arwen who sat beside one of her brothers, and Cauniel beside Hérion to his right. The Lord and Lady sat beside each other at the head of the table, and the remaining family members facing opposite her. In front of her was the empty seat for the other guest for the meal. She did not know exactly who it would be, but she had a very good idea just who they had invited, seeing as it was one person. This would be sheer torture for her, to sit beside Hérion the entire night, and then to have to look at the March Warden…

"Ah, good, Haldir, you have arrived," Celeborn called, and motioned to the table.

Cauniel glanced up at the entrance, to see the large March Warden wreathed in an odd sort of silver light from the outside, reflecting off of his fine silver-green tunic. It seemed that her eyes played tricks on her, because she was sure that the light might have just been a hallucination of some sort. There really was no other explanation for it… it was so completely ethereal. He entered and bowed his head slightly before glancing quickly at her and pulling out his seat. Cauniel saw the faint bruising about his nose and more prominently over the bridge of his nose, evidence of the damage she had caused earlier.

"That is quite a color palette you have on your nose, Haldir," said one of the twins, the one she thought was Elladan.

"Elladan," Celebrían hissed. Cauniel congratulated herself in being correct at telling the brothers apart, as Celeborn and Galadriel laughed lightly.

"Tis fine that Elladan points it out," Haldir replied, touching his nose softly and glancing directly at her from across the table. "I deserved it."

She was utterly floored by that statement. Did he really believe that he deserved to be hit like that? Was it really the arrogant March Warden speaking when he said that he deserved it? It was impossible for such a person to make such a quick turn about, even if she had done a sufficient job of hurting him and winning a duel to prove herself. He struck her as the type of ellon who would never change his mind on an issue, even though he had said done so earlier, laying from the flat of his back. He could have just said it then at the field, to make her leave him be so he could go wallow in shame for being beaten so badly by an elleth, but here he was admitting it openly to the entire party.

How could someone change their opinions of others so swiftly? She knew her own opinion of him would not change that quickly… if it ever did.

"I have never fought a worthier opponent of my skills," he replied quickly, the arrogance returning. Perhaps he had sensed her thoughts through her curious glances and so as not to disappoint her, added that bit.

There was a long moment of silence passed between the others, and she glanced around, seeing a good bit of amusement in the others' eyes. A wine maid went about, filling the elegantly blown glass goblets. When everyone had a full goblet, Celeborn raised his, and said, "I wish to extend my fondest welcomes to our guests from Eregion… may new friendship and alliances now be established between us."

Everyone else raised their respective goblets in salute to his words, though she did not know how much of a friendly relationship would form between her grandfather and the other high Elves. There was absolutely no telling what he had in his mind and what he would do should these Elves travel with them to Eregion to speak with him. He was always so unreadable, and it was hard to really understand the decisions he made, and what had pushed him to make them in first place. She just hoped he would not find his pride too overwhelming and not take friendship with Lothlórien and Imladris. It would be every unwise of him if he pushed them away.

She sipped her miruvor and set it back down on the table in front of her, letting out a long sigh, hoping that this meal would go quickly and without too many questions regarding her or her grandfather. Resting back in her seat, she folded her hands in her lap, trying her best to appear the picture of civility and propriety. As she did so, though, she lanced around the table and landed on Haldir's grey eyes, finding there a look of pure curiosity over the way she was acting. Cauniel glanced away from him and back at the others who engaged them in a conversation about rather light-weighted issues and fun conversation.

Soon the meal was served, and she found herself enjoying the company of these Elves more than the ones that were regularly at the meals her grandfather held. Of course, that was always because the people her grandfather had meals with were the naysayer type who constantly thought of Arda in the most pessimist light, and also thought that her position within her grandfather's council and guard was very wrong. These Elves of Lórien and Imladris, though, seemed quite the friendly bunch, though she was still not too certain about Arwen, who barely spoke a word. Not that Cauniel would blame her, though. After all, she had only said a few words when they were absolutely needed.

At least Galadriel and Celeborn did not seem as untouchable as they once had, and one of the reasons why she had, for so long, held off of the notion that she should travel to Lórien to find aide. But that matter did not rest with the two high Elves. It rested with the March Warden, now sitting across from her. And while she was certainly not worried about what he would do or say regarding her family's history (like she had worried with the Lord and Lady), she was worried that he would not give her the help she needed. Not after the way she had acted toward him, and he to her.

Her thoughts were shattered, though, with the realization that someone was speaking of an important manner now that meal was complete. Cauniel glanced up at Hérion when he nudged her arm, making sure to send him a scathing gaze, but stopped when she heard the conversation for which he was trying to get her attention. She sighed and turned her eyes to the Lord and Lady. They seemed not to realize that she had not been listening, and she was glad for that.

Celeborn continued saying what he had started, "… and we leave in a week's time for Eregion, Haldir."

Cauniel was very surprised, and wished she had heard the rest of the conversation. She glanced at the March Warden, who was nodding his head. The March Warden smiled slightly, "Aye my lord. Would you require a guard?"

"Only you and a few others," Celeborn replied. "We should not need so many as we usually do with Elladan and Elrohir traveling with us, and with Hérion and Cauniel."

"Very well, my lord," Haldir nodded.

She was lost… were they really going to Eregion? Had Celeborn been speaking about the real reason why she and Hérion were there?

Hérion shifted in his seat and cleared his throat slightly, glanced down at her with a look of disappointment. "My Lord Celeborn, perhaps I should ride back to Eregion to see to it that preparations are made for your arrival. If you plan to speak with Thorontur about leaving Eregion for Lothlórien or Imladris, it will take some coaxing on my part."

Cauniel chewed on her bottom lip, hearing this. They were going to ask her grandfather to abandon Eregion, after all the time she had spent cultivating a working guard, patrolling the borders, watching her 'friends' die at the hands of countless orcs? So much blood had been spilt for the land they were protecting, believing so much in the love for that land, despite it's past, that she could not see leaving it, even though it was a truly wise decision to be taken under the wing of one of the few remaining realms of Elves in Arda.

Galadriel smiled at Hérion, "It is best you do not warn him of our coming. We know well of Thorontur and his past… if he has time to plan for us, then he will create and idea, even though he has not heard our views, and decide what he stands for. He will not give at all once he has them into stone like he always does."

Hérion nodded, "I agree, my lady. I only thought I should offer it, to see that you are better accommodated."

And then Galadriel laughed, "Trust me, my child, I am sure I have been through much worse than rooms not being prepared for our stay."

"Very good," Celeborn responded and sighed, after a lull in conversation, apparently ending the meal. "If you would like to join us for more conversation, Hérion, we would like to have you stay."

Cauniel felt her blood begin to boil at that. So what, she was not allowed to partake in the discussions probably leading up to that of the trip to Eregion? Was this continued meeting just for the ellyn who would end up speaking of the things that would matter to her the most? She felt slightly betrayed at moment, having thought the Celeborn would be beyond that. But the feeling of betrayal was not a horribly new thing to her… her life riddled with it since she was a young Elfling. Hérion nodded his head in agreement, despite the fact that he probably could sense her discomfort with the situation, and she felt the familiar stab of betrayal again.

Would the March Warden be present in that conversation as well?

But he was not propositioned as Celeborn and the others stood, "Come with me, my good lords."

The ladies watched the ellyn retreat from the room, but Galadriel, Celebrían and Arwen were not far behind. Perhaps it was not so bad to be left with the ladies, considering that Galadriel seemed to have a greater influence in the running of Lórien than Celeborn did. Did they separate them on purpose? Galadriel glanced at her and smiled softly, "Please join us, Cauniel."

"I am sorry, but I must decline your invitation," Cauniel said. "Unfortunately, I was thrown into a situation this afternoon not conducive to good healing."

Celebrían laughed, and glanced between the March Warden and her. "Very well, but you must plan on us calling on you tomorrow."

"I will, my lady," Cauniel nodded and stood up, the March Warden doing so as well. The ladies left slowly, and she started for the entrance of the dining hall, continuing quickly out onto the open-aired flets toward her talan, thinking worriedly about the present situation. But as she was going down a set of stairs, she felt fingers circle around her arm and stop her. She spun around, ready to hurt whoever it was that had startled her so, but she stopped her clenched fist from continuing on it's path, finding that it was the March Warden who had stopped her.

He gave her an exasperated sigh, "Could you not hear me calling your name?"

"I was thinking," she replied icily.

But he did not seem as offended as he had earlier in the day. He was quite pacified, actually. "Obviously about something very important."

She grunted, "What in that past day has made you think we are on civil speaking terms?"

"My concession to you at the practice field," he replied flatly.

Cauniel calmed herself then, knowing it would be best for her not to continue on this path. She was angry with Hérion and Celeborn, not the March Warden. "Were you truly saying that, or just saying it to get me away from you?"

"I meant it, my lady," he said.

"You seem to have dual personalities, March Warden," she said, looking him over suspiciously. "To go from one extreme to the next."

He sighed, "If anybody can prove me wrong, I am more than willing to change my mind… and would you please quit addressing me as March Warden?"

"Your type like to be addressed by their titles," Cauniel commented.

"My type?" he raised a curious, dark brow. "Please tell me what 'my type' is because I would like to know."

She sighed, "You are the type of ellon who thinks that everything he does deserves accolades. You are one who holds onto your title and uses it to it's fullest advantage…"

He chuckled lightly and said, "My lady, you have me all wrong."

"I do not know any different. That is the persona you keep shoving in my face, March Warden," she said, knowing she was quickly going in the direction of an argument like she usually did. It was the only way she could communicate with people these days.

"It is Haldir, my lady," he replied. "And I am truly sorry about how we started out…"

Cauniel met his eyes, finding what she hoped was the truth, but she could never know for sure as her past had taught her differently. "Just because you are willing to change now, does not mean that I will forget what you were like before."

"I have no doubt, my lady," he said. "I just wish to have the chance to show you differently."

What was this anyway? A ploy to become friends, or was he trying to do something else?

"Then you may try to show me differently," she said, schooling her face into one of stone. "But that does not mean I will change my mind."

"You are rather difficult," he said. "When I am told that you must speak with me about something."

Cauniel wondered who had told him this… she was under the impression it would be up to her to speak with him about this. "I know not what you are talking about."

"I do not know what it is about, Lord Celeborn only told me that I needed to speak with you earlier when he invited me to the meal," Haldir said. "So do not think that I know, if that is what you are suddenly worried about."

"Oh," she replied, wondering how he saw or felt the worry within her.

"But I am rather perplexed as to what someone as bitter and arrogant as you could want with me," he remarked.

Cauniel scoffed, "You are absolutely horrid."

"Your manners are not much better, my lady," he said. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Or more precisely, what she wanted to say would not form into sound. And she was thankful for that, because she would have regretted calling him something dreadful. But he did have the audacious courtesy to laugh at her for being speechless. He sighed, "Now care to tell me what you are to speak with me about?"

"Not this eve, March Warden," she said, hoping her annoyance was adequately portrayed in her voice

He grumbled openly and shook his head, "You are certainly a queen of ice."

Her hands clenched again, but this time she moved them behind her back and held them tightly together. "I do not wish to speak with you any longer."

"Then tomorrow, my lady? Perhaps you will be more amiable and willing to having a conversation then," he questioned, raising a dark brow again.

"We shall see on the morrow," she said, walking away from him.

He was the most infuriating Elf in all of Arda!


	9. Mask of Anger

A/N: First off, dear friends, I must tell you that I am now starting a new semester of university, and my schedule is hectic getting settled into my new routine of courses. Trying to pump these things out as fast as humanly possible, to keep you all engaged in the story, so bear with me! I always appreciate your support in the area, especially since I don't update as quickly as some others, but I sacrifice quality if I were to be like others, and I just would not do that to you, my faithful fans.

Also, if you enjoy Phantom of the Opera, check out the beginning of my first story in the Phantom of the Opera section. Now that that shameless plug is done with, on with the long-awaited chapter.

Chapter 8- Mask of Anger

Orophin found himself the next morning ambling along the extensive pathways high in trees, enjoying the peaceful songs of birds and the sound of the soft wind blowing through and rustling the leaves of the mellyrn. The previous day was quite an odd one for him, first with meeting the impossible elleth from Eregion, and then hearing of the rousing tale of Haldir being bested by the same elleth from more than just one of the other Elves in Lórien. At first, he was quite angry that Haldir had not invited him down to the practice field with Rúmil to watch this practice between Laifennas and Cauniel, but he knew it was Haldir spiting him for taking such a friendly approach with the Noldo elleth. But then, walking about later in the day, finding the entire city was in a quite a stupor of shock and awe that their March Warden had not only been horribly beaten in a battle, Orophin felt a certain type of smugness and did not care that he was not invited. At least is brother finally got what he deserved.

However, it did say volumes for the thing that many of the Elves, including himself, Rúmil, and even Haldir had taken for granted. Just because Haldir was superior in his abilities above the others in his service, and because he was March Warden, did not mean that he was invincible to the world around him. If a small elleth, albeit an elleth who supposedly employed a great deal of skill in the area of fighting, could so easily do away with Haldir as an opponent, there was no telling what could happen in a true battle amongst other much more fouler creatures. If that awareness did anything, he hoped it worked to place a healthy bit of doubt in Haldir's mind, telling him that perhaps the arrogance he had built up recently was going to his head and making him think he was slightly better than he actually was.

It sent thoughts of worry through him when he realized that, remembering when their father's life was so easily taken out in a ferocious battle on the borders. He loved Haldir, most of the time like a brother, but Haldir had also been his acting father for so long, he did not know how he would be able to handle it if Haldir fell out on the borders, or worse in another battle outside of the realm. And yet, he was being self-centered, and entirely forgetting Rúmil. It was true that each of the brothers held such a strong bond because of the loss of their father, and the subsequent loss of their mother, but Rúmil and Haldir's was the strongest, because Rúmil knew no other as his father. Haldir had raised Rúmil from a babe, with a small bit of help from the others in the city, but Orophin was there to witness Haldir's pride, even then. His older brother would never take any help or assistance from the others in the city. Even though his pride often got him into trouble, it was still one of the most admirable qualities about him. At least that was what he, as Haldir's younger brother, personally thought.

The ellyth who fawned after Haldir a good deal (though he never touched them) were in such a twitter about the outcome of the battle, that they had taken a greater interest in the elleth, though it was not necessarily a positive twitter. They were making jokes under their breath about the origins of the elleth Cauniel, and if she was really an ellon parading around as an elleth. Orophin knew it was only because they were either standing up for the object of their affection, or that they were indeed jealous of the elleth, but he took it with a grain of salt. As for the ellyn, including most of the wardens within the city at the time, they found themselves impressed with the elleth Cauniel and that she could so easily triumph in battle over their venerable military leader. But as the impressiveness of the situation dwindled slowly since the previous afternoon, a few of the unwed ellon took to admiring her for her… other qualities.

Orophin chuckled to himself, wondering if Cauniel even knew she could garner that type of attention. He had a pretty good idea that she certainly did not, and he wanted to know why. Perhaps it was because she was in a male-dominated area, that she had perhaps grown immune to the eyes on her and the sly jokes passed about. Granted, Elves did not consider such things taboo, and they did not act like Men when they felt lust because they definitely felt that lust in a lesser degree, but he was sure the jesting was there nevertheless whenever she passed, just from the small bit he had seen just speaking with the other ellyn in the city.

The sound of wood against wood traveled to his ears as he now made his way along the paths north of the practice field. Though he had fully intended on ambling about with no particular plan, he did feel the need to try to find Haldir this morning. He stepped into the large clearing, finding many of the wardens out practicing their skills this beautiful morning, Haldir in the center of it all, sparring with one of the newer wardens. Orophin could not fault the dedication of his brother in the least. If Haldir knew he was lacking in something, then he would remedy that as best as he possibly could.

He meant to make his way over to Haldir, now that it seemed he was finished and speaking with the young warden about a few things, most likely about his techniques, but he paused when he saw the movement of an Elf with dark hair along the edge of the field. She was walking directly toward him, he noticed, so he started out to meet her halfway. She paused in front of him and glanced up, as he said, "My lady, a gown? I went to all that trouble finding you a tunic and a pair of leggings, and you end up wearing a gown."

She chose not to respond to that, and only gave a slightly indignant look. "Why did you not tell me you were the March Warden's brother?"

"Would you have spoken to me if I had said so much when we first met?" Orophin questioned, realizing that Laifennas must have told Cauniel the previous day about the family when they were heading down to practice.

"Nay," she said.

"Then there was no deception, only an omission of the whole truth," he replied, hoping she would soften her stance and not hold this against him. However, he was glad that this confrontation was much smoother than he had first imagined it would be.

Cauniel clenched her jaw and shook her head in dismay. "I still do not know if I should trust you."

"You should, because I am your only friendly link to my brother, should you need him for something," Orophin said.

"Did he say something to you…" she trailed off, glancing away toward the center of field. Orophin followed her gaze, finding that she was looking at Haldir, who, in return, was doing nothing to conceal the fact that he was watching Cauniel as well… or at least watching them converse from across the field.

"I have not spoken to him since yesterday before I came with Laifennas to give you the tunic and leggings," he said, but found that she was not paying much attention to him now. Nay, now in her eyes was a twinge of anger, with a malaise slowly clouding them as she gazed across the field at Haldir. What had happened that she was acting in such a way about his brother?

"Ah, my lady!" came a call from behind him.

Cauniel turned her head in the direction of the voice, with a slight bit (of dare he say) happiness now spreading across her face. Or perhaps it was just acceptance of the newcomer. Orophin turned around, finding Elladan and Elrohir now stopping before them. The elder twin smiled, "Might you grace us with your sword work in a spar this day, Cauniel?"

"Nay, I think not," Cauniel responded with a short sigh. "I have business to tend to with the March Warden."

Business? What business would she possibly have with Haldir when she could barely stand to spit out the words 'March Warden' in disgust during a conversation?

Elrohir nodded is head, but said, "Hopefully you will not take all day with that business, for we hope to speak with you about some things."

Cauniel seemed bewildered, but she answered in a semi-biting tone, that Orophin had a feeling she could not control even if her life depended on it, "If I am free, I shall be the one to seek you both out. I do not know how long this will take."

That was most certainly a brush off, if he had ever heard one before. The twins shook their head and glanced long ways at each other with small smiles on their lips. Just what were they thinking about her? Elladan chuckled, "You are not planning on bruising another part of his body, are you?"

"That is yet to be seen," she muttered, and then he face lit up slightly. "Except the next time I hurt him, it will not be in a visible place."

Elrohir laughed loudly, "So if he is walking oddly, we will know…"

Elladan turned to him then, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Orophin, I think you should try to protect your brother. She is rather handy with a dagger."

"Among other things," the second twin said.

"Well, my lady, we shall speak later then," Elladan bowed his head slightly.

Soon the peredhil twins were walking away and he was again left alone with Cauniel. Cauniel turned her eyes back to Haldir, as though she were trying to mentally talk herself into going over to Haldir to speak with him. Orophin glanced down at her, realizing just how small an elleth she actually was. How was it possible for such an elleth to take down Haldir? It did seem physically impossible, as he could barely accomplish that feat on his own. But he was not too bashful to ask her about it. "Cauniel, please do not take this in the wrong way, but how could you bring my brother down so easily? I have a great deal of trouble when I try to do it, I cannot imagine what it would be like for a person of your stature."

The elleth sighed and turned to look at him, "Even though I am small, I am agile. Compared to how large your brother is, even though his is Elf kind, I found it quite easy to evade and parry him. Another thing I did was make him so angry before hand, that he was distracted by that. All of this withstanding, though, I almost lost to him. It was only luck that he grabbed me about my waist and I was in such a position to bring my elbow up to break his nose."

"You broke his nose?!" Orophin questioned excitedly. He had not heard of that, not in all the variations of stories he had heard. "And Haldir let you go?"

"He had to," she responded. "I had him on his back, with the sword to his throat. I think he was more surprised than anything; him so openly doubting my abilities was the greatest ally for me."

Still, he could not believe that she had broken his nose in the midst of the spar. He looked back toward Haldir, who was bidding his farewells to the young warden and beginning to walk over to them. Orophin could not describe it, but he sensed a sort of tenseness develop between them then, as Cauniel watched Haldir make his ascent. It was almost as though the very presence of him angered her… or at least affected her in some way, though he could not know if it was true anger, or anger masquerading as something else.

She glanced quickly up at him, "If you do not believe me, just look at his nose. There are a few remnant colorings there that have not yet healed."

Orophin, now able to see the fine detail of Haldir's face, because he had been so far away from them beforehand, could make out the peculiar purple and blue bruising around his nose. It was not very prominent, but there was no mistaking that there were odd colors there on his normally perfect, Elven skin. He was unable to suppress his grin as Haldir paused before them.

Haldir, in return, sneered at him slightly before turning to the elleth, "Cauniel."

"March Warden," she said in an aloof tone, and then glanced away from him.

Orophin arched his brow in disbelief, looking between his brother and Cauniel. He knew that Haldir disliked that sort of derogative usage of his title, and he could only imagine what was going through his brother's mind on the manner in which she was acting.

"Well, I will take my leave of you now," Orophin said, giving Haldir a parting smirk as he walked off. It was true that there was animosity between Haldir and the elleth, but he could not help but sense a strange sort of tension between them. He could have pegged it as sexual tension, but he knew if that were the case, they would not even be able to recognize it through their actions toward each other. Perhaps it was more of a mutual understanding of each other he had sensed… perhaps the fight had created at least that much between them. However, he had to wonder about what business exactly the elleth had to speak with Haldir about, so he figured he would inquire upon Haldir later for information… that was if his dear brother made it out of his meeting alive.

* * *

"I am ready to speak with you now," she said flatly, meeting his eyes.

Haldir tried not to smile at how blasé she was being now speaking with him, but he found it extremely hard to keep a straight face, especially when he knew it was all an impassive act to speak with him about what she needed to, while still finding him unbelievably despicable in every sense of the word afterward. Except he had to wonder if she really did find him all that despicable, or if she was just maintaining a rough and prickly exterior to keep him as far away from her heart and her mind as she possibly could.

"Good," he replied, seeing her annoyed look at the obvious bit of mirth in his voice. "Walk with me, and I will return this practice sword to it's proper place, then we will talk."

Giving him a skeptical glance, she said, "I will wait here for you to return."

"Fine," he said, gritting his teeth and hoping, quite possibly in vain, to rein in his anger. With a shake of his head, he turned on his heels and strode in the direction of the only structure on the ground of the city- the warden's armory. He stepped inside the door, and placed the waster quickly down on the table beside him, knowing someone would be behind him later, either to use it, or to repair anything that marred the surface of the wooden sword. Normally, he would tend to it himself, but as of the moment, speaking with Cauniel seemed the most important thing to do while she still maintained a slightly friendly mood.

As he walked back to her, he took a moment to calm himself into a state of peace before engaging in what could possibly turn into another huge argument, but his attention slowly shifted to the form of the Noldorin elleth now standing and speaking with one of the female wardens who had been busily practicing a few moments ago. Cauniel stood stone faced, but conversed with the warden with what seemed to be ease. Why did she act that way with others and him in a totally different manner? Really, he knew that what he had said the previous morning was not the best thing to come from his mouth, but she had it out for him when she first glanced up and realized who had saved her from falling over from her dizziness.

He had certainly never met an elleth this vexing before, but he was beginning to like the challenge of trying to break her down mentally, to try his hardest to figure out was going on in the head of hers.

She smiled slightly at the warden, who seemed to be fawning over her, probably because of the spar that had landed him in a good deal of embarrassment and with a broken nose. It felt as though everyone took great joy in his misfortune, except himself and Cauniel… of all people. Granted, she did not show much emotion at all, at least from what he knew of her in the short time since the previous morning, but even when she had bested him, she did not seem joyful about it. She only smiled triumphantly for a split second and walked off. Then later at the evening meal, when his nose was mentioned by Elladan and Elrohir, it seemed as though she did not care because she did not take credit for doing it. However, he did notice the quizzical glances she was giving him when he was acting politely when speaking about the spar to the rest of the high Elves at the table. And not to disappoint her, he quickly said what she had originally expected, a look of relief and then the typically pinched look of bitterness taking over her face again.

He found it all quite amusing, as though she were wearing a mask, and surrounded herself in a shell, that just did not fit her, as much as she thought they did.

Cauniel smiled at the warden again, nodding her head and saying something else. She really was quite attractive when she smiled. Perhaps that was why she hardly ever smiled to the ellyn she had come into contact with… she did not wish them to see her as attractive. Even though she was less attractive without her smile, she was still very eye-catching… exotic and mysterious compared to the normal silver blonde Nandor and Silvan ellyth who resided in Caras Galadhon.

Oh, what in Elbereth's name was he thinking?! He could not think anything like that, not with her.

He stepped up to the ellyth then, and his warden turned to him, saying "Good morn, Haldir."

"Thank you, Velosswen," he nodded to the warden with a smile, who was the eldest and most experienced elleth warden he employed in his service, besides Laifennas. "Are you prepared for your patrol?"

"Of course I am," she responded.

He knew the last question was far too condescending, even before he saw the look on Cauniel's face. Could he not get anything right? He sighed, "Good, good… now, if you will excuse us, I have an important thing to discuss with Cauniel."

Velosswen turned to Cauniel then and sighed, "Will you be available for the meal this eve? The other elleth wardens not on patrol wish to meet you before you leave for your home."

"Perhaps the March Warden will ask you to accompany him and the Lord and Lady to Eregion when we leave in a week," Cauniel responded.

He shot her an unconcealed glare, having never intended on inviting any of the female wardens for the Lord and Lady's guard. Orophin and Rúmil were his first choices. Cauniel then smiled at him, though it was a smirk that showed she was pleased with herself for drawing attention to this. Velosswen nodded her head, though, and smiled politely, "Haldir knows what he is doing, I will trust what he decides. It will probably be his brothers who accompany him."

Cauniel sighed and glanced quickly up at him, then back at Velosswen, "I do not know where to go…"

"Then I shall fetch you shortly after the sun is set," she said and turned to walk away.

Haldir looked at Cauniel, motioning in the direction of a line of trees, "Shall we, my lady?"

"I suppose I shall get this over with now," she said, walking beside him into the line of trees.


	10. Faith

_A/N: It was my goal today to sit through all lovely 8+ hours of Fellowship of the Ring EE and Two Towers EE to get my 'mojo' back for this story. (Thank goodness for scheduling my classes to have Fridays off this semester.) Life has been crazy, and I confess that I hit a bit of writer's block on this story, and my mind has wondered to other things to try to get it moving again. Unfortunately for me, that idea took off and bloomed quickly and I have not been able to sit down for this chapter until now. My sincerest apologies to my dedicated readers. I promise it is coming, slowly but surely. And for those of you who have waited patiently for a little give in Cauniel's stance… here is your chapter._

_Please remember that I do cherish every single review I get! I would love to hear from all of you reading and enjoy, or disliking. And if you are disliking, tell me why and I will fix it! I am completely amenable to constructive criticism. Anyway, on with the show, and as always… ENJOY!_

Chapter 9- Faith

They walked for a good amount of time in complete silence, and he could not believe that she was being so acquiescent to letting him show her along the paths to a designated spot he chose. He had fully planned on her at least complaining the entire time, or, in the worst case, deciding she was going to show him where she wanted to go to in his city, to speak of whatever it was she needed to. But she seemed rather quiet today, compared to what she was like the day before. Perhaps she _had _changed slightly from the pervious evening. Perhaps it had been his comment about calling her an ice queen. She still had that very unmistakable edge to her personality, but it was not as showing so much this morning.

He took her to a private flet within the trees, away from the main action in the city. Walking to the edge of the flet, she let out a long sigh and turned back to glance at him. He met her eyes, "We are here, alone, no one will hear this… what is it that you are to speak with me about?"

"It is about Eregion," she said.

"I had gathered that much, my lady," he replied, trying not smile because he knew she would just sneer at him.

Cauniel took a breath and turned away from him instead, surprising him again. What was happening to her? Was she… nervous? About this? About speaking with him? She obviously had no qualms at all letting people know exactly what she thought or felt about an issue, and certainly not with him, and here she was cocooning into a small shell, apparently completely worried about speaking with him.

"I know no simple way to ask this of you," she said quietly, and glanced quickly at him, "but Eregion needs reinforcement on the borders. We suffer increasingly large attacks from the mountain orcs, and we have an inadequate number of scouts and knights to do the task of ridding them from our borders. We have many training curriculums, continually supplying new eager fighters to borders, but they are inexperienced with their age."

He sighed, nodding his head. Since she had arrived and he had learned that she was to speak of something of some importance to him, he had thought it would have to do with her guards or her land. "That would explain why Lórien's borders have been so quiet as of late."

She turned back to him then, as though she were completely surprised that he would say such a thing… or that he was taking a diplomatic role, and not snubbing her for her choices made earlier about dealing with him since her arrival into the Wood. Cauniel sighed, and closed her eyes, allowing the cool breeze to blow over her and revitalize her before continuing. "My grandfather is a wise Elf, but he can be so stubborn and unyielding when he comes to a decision about something. Ever since he decided we were going to recreate Eregion, any talk of perhaps not going through with it was succinctly squashed by him. He is so stubborn that I fear your Lord and Lady, and Lord Elrond traveling to Eregion will not persuade him to give up the land to relocate to Imladris or here."

"Stubbornness must be a family trait," he remarked.

Instead of the angry sneer he expected, he received only a small, sad smile. She crossed her arms over her chest, "When he made me Captain, it was against much opposition by the entire city and his small council. They did not think an elleth could handle such a task. With the increasing attacks from the borders and the large loss of life, my appointment has been losing favor with many others. I do not care to give my attention to gossip about the city, as I have had gossip and mean comments follow me since I was a small elleth because of my grandfather's involvement with the Rings of Power. But when it began to poison my grandfather's mind against my position, I grew worried. He grew worried, and asked me to come here to seek help from the mighty, skilled wardens of Lórien. I could not justify asking for help, though, from a land that had no idea there were Elves rebuilding on such land. I could not give into my own stubbornness to ask for help when there was no urgent need for it. For awhile I thought we would be fine, because the attacks were pitiful and easily squelched. But they started to become more violent and planned out…"

"So you are asking for my help?" he questioned, hoping it did not sound too disbelieving.

Cauniel clenched her jaw and nodded, "He threatened to strip me of my title if I did not follow his commands, even when at the time there was no need for help. Sometimes I think he just wanted to be rid of all the opposition he received as me being Captain. At the battle, the one I was captured at, I had decided to come for aide. In the meantime, my grandfather had stepped over my authority and asked Hérion to do his bidding."

"My lady, you do not need to tell me all of this if you feel it is uncomfortable to you. All I really need to know is what you require in terms of my wardens," he said, really surprised she was opening up like this.

"Fine," she said, suddenly turning back into her harsh, cold self. "I am sorry, I did not realize I had lay bare so much about me and the politics surrounding this asking for your aide."

Haldir squeezed his eyes shut, and opened them again chastising himself for saying that. She was opening up to him after all, he should have not ended it so soon. He found he enjoyed speaking with her when she was not yelling at him. He walked to her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. He could nearly feel the pain in which she spoke, but since she had shown so little feeling and only bitterness toward him, he had a hard time believing that this speech was not all just a very well though out act. It almost sounded false to him, but as he looked into her eyes now, he could see it was real… that she was hiding so much more than she let on. Perhaps there was a reason for her bitterness… Did she hide herself to prevent from being hurt so badly by the things around her?

Cauniel shrugged off his hand, and took a few steps forward on the flet before turning to look at him again. "I do not need your pity, and I certainly do not need you patronizing me for my position. I have had enough of it from others."

They shared the longest silence known to Arda, as they each stared each other down, trying to understand what was going through each other's minds only by gazing upon each other's faces. But he finally broke his gaze, finding it very hard to actually look into her eyes now. They had always been that bitter and cold, but that was meant only to mask her true hurt and pain.

"Your grandfather does not think you capable of your position?" he questioned, walking to the side of the flet with a bench and sat down upon it.

"Nay," she said quietly.

"Has every male in your life been like that?"

"Aye… except Hérion," she said. "But even his faith in me has changed."

Haldir knew that what he was about to say would probably sound false to her, as her openness sounded false to him, but it was coming from the deepest part of his heart. "Cauniel, I am sorry."

"For what?" she questioned.

"For being like every other ellyn in your life, doubting your abilities," he said. "I know you probably think I am only saying this out of necessity, but I had no intention to hurt you more than you have already been hurt. My arrogance just gets away with me at times."

He heard the catch in her breathing, and had to look up at her to make sure that she had started again. Her eyes now were of complete befuddlement, as though he was slowly shattering her preconceived notions of him, but she still held onto a little bit of doubt. Nonetheless, he was winning the battle, because each time he did see this befuddlement in her eyes, it lasted longer and longer signaling her change in mind.

"Haldir… I," she paused suddenly and he smiled to himself. She had said his name in a perfectly soft, non-condescending tone, and she realized it with a bit of a blush forming on her cheeks. He did have to admit the sound of his name on her slightly lilting, Noldorin tongue was lovely.

This was certainly a completely different elleth from the one he had conversed with the day before.

She composed herself quickly, though, building that invisible wall back up around herself. "Thank you… and while we are apologizing, I suppose I should do the same since I ask for your help."

"I deserved all that I have received, except, maybe the whole charade you put on indicating an elleth who has lost all faith in the world," he said.

"What if I have lost all faith in this world?" she questioned seriously.

He met her eyes, holding her gaze for as long as she allowed him to. "Then let me restore some of your good faith, Cauniel. I will give you any number of my wardens you need, after the council between the high Elves. If they do not talk your grandfather, who seems like even less a treat to deal with than you, into removing to Imladris or Lórien, then I will see to it done."

Cauniel seemed to be trying to decide if he was telling the truth, but he held his hand out for her to take, "Are you certain you will not go back on your word?"

"There are many things you have to learn about me, my lady, if we are to work together," he said softly. "And if I promise anything, I will never go back on that promise. Anyone who does is not honorable."

She let another small smile drift to her lips, taking a hold of his hand, "March Warden, I think we are beginning to see eye to eye on some things."

He was not immune to the slight tingle he felt when she took his hand in accord to the promise, but he pushed it aside. It was not something to worry over now. "What are we beginning to agree on?"

"That the only way to be honorable is to do honorable things, and that going back on your promises and decisions are not ways to keep honor intact," she said quietly. "Everyone in my life has gone back on their promises."

"My lady?" he questioned. He could grasp some conceptualization of what she meant, but he did not want to jump to conclusions over it too hastily. No, he would try his best to never jump to conclusions again with her.

She shook her head sadly and removed her hand from his, "I do not wish to speak of it right now… I have already told you more than you probably need to know anyway."

"Let me be the judge of that, Cauniel," he pushed, but he saw the last rock being mortared into place in her wall. Her short moments of complete openness had now ended.

"Perhaps later, March Warden," she said.

She was back to using his title… at least not in a derogatory way. He was happy with that, but he had to comment, "We are back to that?"

Cauniel chuckled lightly, and he loved that sound… truly, absolutely found it intoxicating. She sighed and glanced up at him, "Rúmil and Laifennas offered to show me about Lórien today. I think I should go and find them."

"You are not filling Laifennas' head with ideas on how to overcome her leader, are you?" he questioned.

She only responded with a devious smirk and walked to the stairs from which they had come, "Farewell, Haldir."

And she left him there, to stand alone, listening to the last echoing of his name spoken from her mouth bouncing off the tree trunks. Was it awful he was really beginning to like her?

* * *

After the stressful meeting with Haldir, she escaped quickly to go think by herself, lying blatantly about her intended meeting with Rúmil and Laifennas. She had to get away from him, after saying all those things… nearly pouring her entire heart out to the ellon. Never had she let herself go so freely, speaking of her life and what had gone on in it, but it seemed rather easy with him once she started.

It was true that after the previous night and him labeling her an Ice Queen, she had taken great hurt in all of it. She did not think it possible to feel any more hurt in the head and heart of hers, but Haldir had successfully thrown another blow at her. And instead of make her angrier, it had only made her soften, which was a bafflement all on it's own. Whenever this happened before with others, she only sealed herself off from the further incoming barrage of attacks. It was the only thing she could do for her sanity. But then Haldir stepped into her life and completely reversed all that she had done before. She could not figure out why, for the life of her, he affected her so much. Of course he began as a rather large enemy, and still was to some extent, but whether his mere presence was riling her with anger, or making her speak so easily of her past, it was a sure thing Haldir had a certain power over her.

And _that_ was frightening. No one had such innate power over her, not even the people she lived with and worked with.

What surprised her even more about Haldir was that he did not readily pass judgment on her, not after the morning before this. He seemed completely amenable to her plea for help, and listening to her talk. Maybe, just maybe, in the _very_ long run, he would end up being a very valuable ally in the world, whether they were fighting or just speaking of their trade.

The sun set over the West horizon, the time by herself having passed very quickly, and she remembered suddenly that the warden who spoke with her that morning would be going to the guest telain to try to find her for whatever the other ellyth wardens had in store for her that evening. Luckily, on her way back to the telain, she found Velosswen coming down from a higher level, in an intent to get to the guest telain. The elleth was a polite elleth, as were most of the wardens she had met thus far, but Velosswen seemed a bit more wise, as though she had been doing her duties as a warden for along while. She did not seem as brash or talkative as Laifennas either, and Cauniel enjoyed the fact that Velosswen appeared to be content enough to remain quiet some of the time, but also willing to let loose on anyone she did not agree with.

The elleth saw her and smiled, walking over to her, "Cauniel, how good it is to see you again! I was just on my way to find you."

"I found a pleasant little pond to sit by and think, and the time got away from me," Cauniel replied.

Velosswen nodded her head, "I do that often as well. It helps to watch the gentle rippling of water to ease a mind that has seen the horrors a warrior has."

Cauniel smiled then, feeling as though this elleth could be yet another useful and friendly liaison, something that Lórien now appeared to be in no short supply of. "Where are we going?"

"To the wardens' telain," Velosswen replied.

"The wardens' telain?" she questioned.

The silver-blonde elleth nodded, "Aye. It is a series of talan specifically kept for the wardens when they are within the city. Haldir has his own study there in the higher levels, but he hardly ever uses it. There are also a few rooms that house weapons and instruments for teaching new wardens, but the level we use regularly is a rather large with a meeting and dining hall."

Cauniel nodded her head, imagining this place. She needed one of these in Eregion if they decided to stay there… it was probably a place very useful in building friendships and camaraderie between the wardens, and the scouts of Eregion did seem to lack that much of the time because they were so hastily thrown into the thick of battle. They had no chance to build the relationships with their fellow warriors as many of the older, wiser Elves had a chance to do before moving to Eregion.

"I think word has gotten out that you have been invited to the meal this eve, so I believe it may turn into quite an… exciting occasion," Velosswen said.

"Why?" Cauniel questioned.

Velosswen chuckled, and placed her hand on Cauniel's shoulder, "Because you are a mystery everyone is trying to solve. You have spoken naught but to a few of us… and they also wish to meet this elleth who brought down their March Warden. You may not think it that great of a deal, but in this city, where we place our venerable March Warden on a pedestal above most other Elves in city, it is huge for an elleth to come along and do away with him."

"That is why he is being so polite about me hurting him," Cauniel said. "So I do not try to do it again."

The warden laughed lightly, "That may be so, but it is unlike Haldir. I think he was truly humbled yesterday, and not worried for what other people thought of him."

"Oh," was the only thing she could think of to say to her.

Velosswen smiled knowingly and motioned in the direction of another staircase, "Come, let us go."


	11. The Wardens' Telain

_**A/N: Sorry about the wait, again… Thank you to my reviewers! Thank you for your sticking with this… everything is planned out to the end of the story… just have to find time to sit down and write it now!**_

Chapter 10- The Wardens' Telain

Even before they entered the main meeting hall, she could tell it was going to be a long night with many Elves there, trying to learn about her and her people. It would take a great number of Elves to create the level of sound coming from inside the talan, from the mirth filled laughter and loud talking. Velosswen glanced at her quickly with a smile on her face and placed her hand on the door, pushing it open. Before Cauniel's eyes was the sight of many Elves, all talking merrily and sipping from goblets of deep red wine. Food was scattered about in wooden bowls and platters, on the finely crafted long tables of heavy wood. A large fire glowed in the large fire place to the right of the room, on the long wall. A large map of Lórien hung to the left of the fireplace, and to the right an equally large map of Arda. On the left long wall hung tapestries on either side of a small target, which looked to be used for dagger throwing competitions.

The atmosphere was full of gaiety and mirth, something she had not seen in a long time. In Eregion, having celebrations or gatherings like this were a luxury they could not afford at their current state of affairs rebuilding the city and fighting on the borders. But besides that, Cauniel was not used to this activity because she could not participate in the revelry out of her unreasonable fear of getting too close to others. Always did she maintain a good distance from everyone… unless there were the ones who tried their hardest to break her down.

Some of the Elves quieted their loud talking as she entered behind Velosswen, nodding their heads slightly in welcoming, or being polite enough to introduce themselves to her. She smiled as nicely as she could manage, walking along behind her hostess toward the group of awaiting ellyth wardens. It was truly a small group… about five or so… out of so many ellyn; so unequal compared to the great number of ellyn within the room, not even counting those who were patrolling the borders. Laifennas was there, ready to hand her a glass full of the strong wine the others were drinking, and pulled her directly into the conversation. Though Cauniel found herself interested in what was going on elsewhere in the hall, not on the conversation at hand.

She looked around again, meeting the gazes of several curious onlookers whom she had either not met, or were purposefully staying away from her in a guarded state of mind. And she was glad for that, because she was sure if she meant anyone else, names would become jumbled in her head. As she continued to look around the room, her stare fell on the brown eyes of Hérion who was standing with the peredhil twins. He was watching her closely, probably to see what she was doing… sometimes she felt like he was watching her too closely, as though he were waiting for the moment she would mess something horribly up and he would have to come and 'rescue' her. It had been like that for a long while now… as though he felt he owed something to her for what had happened in their sordid past together. The fact of the matter was, he did owe her something, though she would never be able to stand any good deed directed at her from him. She could not trust him.

She could not trust any male.

With a heavy sigh, she pushed the thought from her mind and decided that tonight was a night she could truly _try_ to open herself up to the amusement to be had in this room full of Elves. It had to be good for her to do that… perhaps a part of her healing regime. Except she did not know how she was going to be able to fit in with the wardens here, despite their obvious willingness to accept her amongst their ranks.

"My lady?"

Cauniel snapped back to attention, glancing at the ellyth around her watching her inquisitively, realizing she had completely missed the question being asked her. Were they asking her a question? She blushed slightly, embarrassed, "I am sorry, I did not hear you."

Laifennas smiled and laughed, "We saw you gazing at the peredhil twins, and just wanted to know who caught your fancy."

"Neither, honestly," she replied. "I have many more important things to be worrying about than the perfection of Lord Elrond's sons and trying to settle down."

The other ellyth nodded their heads in agreement, but one spoke, "But do you not wish to bind sometime in your life?"

Cauniel felt herself shrug, "It is something that I do not plan on, for I am wed to my position. There is no time to fret about trying to appear appealing to an ellon."

Velosswen gave her a skeptical look and leaned back in her seat, "Our dear March Warden often says the very same thing about ellyth, though he has plenty willing to share his bed."

"Well I can guarantee you, I do not have many ellyn lining up to wed me, or share a night with me," Cauniel replied. She glanced around at each of them, daring them to continue pestering her on the subject, but they obviously took the hint to stop. It was apparent that a few were just dying to ask why there were not many ellyn trying to court her and would at a future time if they got her alone. She sighed and looked away from them then, raising the goblet of wine to her lips.

"So what was it that you so needed to speak with Haldir about?" Velosswen questioned.

She turned to the elleth and sighed, "I am afraid that is between the March Warden and I, concerning Eregion. If the time comes, you all will know what it is I needed to speak with him about."

"It is that important?" Laifennas questioned.

"It is a grave matter, I must admit Laifennas, and something I wish not to speak of at such an occasion as this," Cauniel said, motioning to the others in the room. They took that as the time to stop badgering her, agreeing that tonight was not a night for business, but for pleasure. Again the ellyth were off in a conversation Cauniel cared only slightly about, so she found her mind wandering with her eyes once again. Her eyes made it to the door, however, before her mind connected with them, causing her to stare openly at the Elf who had just entered the room, flanked by both of his brothers.

"Great," she muttered under her breath. It was true she felt more comfortable with him now, but she still had not planned on him coming to this tonight. Was he there just to annoy her, or to truly take part in the festivities? That was when she realized he was smiling at her, but not with any malicious intent written in his eyes or demeanor. So he was not putting on an act during their conversation earlier. He really was not as bad an Elf she had originally made him out to be… that was, of course, looking past his rather obvious faults such as arrogance and short temperance.

Turning her head quickly away from him, realizing she had been gazing at his rather large form for to long, she tried to look interested in the conversation with the ellyth. However, that was absolutely no good when Haldir walked to the head of the long table and called for everyone in the room to be quiet. Wondering what he was doing, she watched him glance around to seemingly meet everyone's eyes to make sure he had their undivided attention before continuing. He spoke, "Many of you have heard of the impending journey of the Lord and Lady to Eregion, to take council with Lord Thorontur. And with any movement of our rulers, we require good guards to accompany them."

Cauniel watched him closely as he spoke fluidly, and eloquently, but with authority to his wardens. That was something to be admired.

He continued, "We do not require many more guards, as both Elladan and Elrohir will be joining the traveling party, as will Hérion and the aptly skilled Cauniel to return to their homeland. However, I require two more. Orophin and Velosswen will be accompanying the party…"

She scoffed, rolling her eyes. Now she knew why he was doing this… he was trying to impress her by showing that he was allowing one of the female wardens to go on the journey. While it did make her smile, knowing her belief that the female wardens should have been seen as equals in his army, she just hoped that he had not sacrificed talent and skill for this journey because she so spoke against having all male wardens.

He caught her gaze then, his smile widening some more. Cauniel glanced away to sip her wine. Was he doing this for another reason than just to prove her wrong? She shook her head and chuckled lowly. Haldir finished, "Laifennas will take Velosswen's guard duty, and while I am away, Rúmil will be in command. Hopefully this time he will not confuse the patrols."

There was a chorus of laughter from the Lórien Elves, as they recalled the moment that must have gone along with that comment from Haldir. Rúmil, who stood off to the side, shook his head in an embarrassed fashion and blushed slightly. That story must have been a good one.

Cauniel smiled at Rúmil's obvious discomfort, and turned back to Haldir as he said, "That will be all, now please have a lovely evening."

The conversation started instantly afterward, and Velosswen, who sat in a stunned silence for a few long moments, turned to her, "My lady… how did you talk him into allowing me to accompany you? He never allows the ellyth wardens…"

"I did no such thing, Velosswen. Your March Warden made that decision entirely on his own," Cauniel replied, watching Haldir as he poured himself a goblet of the wine, conversing with a few of the Elves around him. Though she was still quite suspicious of his intentions.

The evening continued on like this, with many laughs and lively conversations. Haldir had stayed a safe distance from her as she was tugged about from group to group, meeting the other wardens and answering various questions. They all seemed to eager to learn about her, but they were respectful enough to notice when she grew uncomfortable with the questioning. Regardless of who their leader was, as their ideal version they tried to model themselves after, they seemed all polite and well-adjusted, not arrogant. But she supposed arrogance could come with being in a high position after so long.

It was late into the evening when the revelers started to head back to their telain for sleep or lovemaking with their spouses. Cauniel, however, had taken up a heated battle of chess with Laifennas, though Cauniel easily beat her many times. Rúmil had finally talked her into leaving after the fifth game, and Cauniel was left to put the pieces away, which she had told Laifennas she did not mind. Truly, she did not mind it, as it gave her more time to live evening… one of the best evenings she had spent with other Elves in a long while. It felt like home here- more than any other place she had ever called home.

She reached across the board for the king made of white ivory, but was stopped by a large, masculine hand over her own. The pleasant shock of the touch was something she had not expected, and jerked her hand away unconsciously. With a sheepish smile, though, she glanced up at the ellon slipping onto the bench across from her and setting his goblet of wine down beside the game board.

What could he possibly want?

"I challenge you to a game of chess, to settle once and for all who is better at the art of war," he said softly, catching her eyes and smiled.

"I have a feeling that whoever loses this will not concede to admit the other is better at the art of war, whether it be you, or me," she replied.

He laughed, "You are probably correct, but I have nothing else to do this evening. If you are not too horribly weary from all the dreaded talking you had to do this eve, I would like to play this game with you."

Cauniel glared at him and sighed, "You do not have an elleth warming your bed, waiting for you?"

"I often wish that I did, Cauniel," he said, a sheepish half smile playing on his lips. "That would make my lonely nights a little less lonely."

She emptied the velvet pouch of the pieces she had already put away, not saying anything as she picked out the black ones to place on her side of the board. He said nothing more as he positioned the white ones on his side for their 'duel'. Setting the last pawn into place, he smiled at her and sighed, "Are you sure you wish to go up against me, my lady? If I win, then there can be no complaint."

She scoffed, "I consider myself a fair elleth, Haldir. If you win fairly, then you win and I should not complain about it."

"But the operative words are _should not_. What I have learned of you in these last two days does not lend to making me believe you will be a gracious loser," he replied.

"Do not presume that you know me that well already," she added lowly, meeting his eyes.

His eyes twinkled with some bit of mirth as he gazed at her. She felt uncomfortable under the look of complete hilarity as though he had known her for a very long while and found her act of being prickly was rather humorous to him. He chuckled, "Cauniel… whether you will ever admit it or not, we are more alike than you would like to think."

Cauniel, not wishing to think about exactly what he meant with the comment, glanced down at the board, "Shall we get started?"

"First, a wager…" he said with a devilish grin.

"My bet is to not anger if you beat me," she said. "You cannot make a wager on anything else."

He chuckled, "My lady, I wish for another wager. If I win, you must spend the afternoon with me on the morrow so that I may learn more about this elleth that I will be fighting alongside should the time come."

She nodded her head reluctantly and sighed, "And if I win, then you must start training more ellyth for your wardens."

"I thought I would appease that vein enough with my asking Velosswen to accompany us to Eregion," he replied.

"You will not change your position on the matter, March Warden?" she questioned. "I thought I had taught you enough of a lesson yesterday that you would no longer think like that."

He rolled his eyes, "Believe me, my lady, you did… I just do not believe I have the skill to train the ellyth to your level."

"It takes many years to get to levels we are both presently at, Haldir, you know this," Cauniel said. "And you are either are born with the ability for it or not… there is no changing that. But all you must do is train your ellyth wardens the same you train you ellyn wardens. They will learn it just as well, and in some cases better than the ellyn. Unless you are lacking in your skill of teaching, which I have a feeling you are not, training more ellyth should be easy."

"You speak as though there is no difference between the way an elleth fights and an ellon fights. Despite the small differences between the Elven genders, my lady, there _are _some obvious things to take into account… I cannot train them like males," he said.

"You can, and you will if I win this game, March Warden. I will tell you how to do it tomorrow should I win," she looked into his eyes.

Haldir cleared his throat while shaking his head and looked down at the board, taking the pawn furthest to the right edge of the board and moved it forward two spaces. He questioned exasperatedly, "Do you always talk in such a way that people must agree with you, or you will become defensive and dislike them because they do not see it your way?"

She did not reply as she did not wish to get into an argument, and moved her first pawn. Soon they were deeply embattled in the game of strategy, neither saying anything to each other as pieces were moved and sacrificed for the safety of other pieces. She found that Haldir was actually quite the skilled strategist when it came to this, and while some would argue this game was not a good tool in appraising one's ability to perform in battle, she always found it helpful. However, the difference between them was that Haldir stayed tied to the movements he had learned, and did not do anything surprising. He followed close to the way he was taught. She had the ability, having been in many true battles herself, to launch 'surprise attacks' on his game pieces, because he did not expect them.

That was the reason she had won against him the day before on the practice field. He knew every movement and theory like the back of his hand, but he did not have the experiences to know exactly when to bend and employ these rules to meet the present situation.

They were down to his white king and queen, to her black king and citadel. Each moved about, skirting the board and checking the kings, no one creating a clear advantage over the other as it grew much later into the night until the first rosy fingers of dawn touched the horizon outside the window of the meeting hall. Everyone had left a long while before they even lost half their pieces to each other. The fire died to low embers on the charred wood, spreading a chill throughout the room. It was apparent, though, that no one was going to win this battle anytime soon. They were, as much as she hated to admit it, very evenly matched in this area.

"My lady, as much as this game has been a pleasure playing with you, I must say I should go rest for a bit before I must see to my morning duties," he said quietly, meeting her eyes.

"No one has won yet," she motioned to the board. "Shall we continue later?"

What was she saying? Was she really trying to prolong her time having to be in his presence? But then she had to admit that these past hours playing this game in the March Warden's company, bantering back forth good-naturedly, had been some of the best in her entire, long, Elven life.

And he obviously realized what she had unconsciously said, and smiled slightly, baiting her, "Why, my lady, you wish to see me again and not cast me from you sight?"

"Possibly," she replied, glanced away from him quickly to hide her blush forming on her cheeks.

"I suggest a draw, my lady," he said. "We may call it so that we both win, and must each do what we have promised. Or we both lose, and do neither of things we decided. It is your choice."

Now was the moment of truth. She could make the decision that would embarrass her by admitting she wanted to spend more time with him, and make him start to think about training more ellyth. Or she could take the easier road, proclaim that they both lost and she would not have to answer the invasive questions she knew he so wanted to ask her. And as much as it pained her to admit it… this ellon was quickly proving her initial ideas of him wrong… and dare she say that she enjoyed him.

"Cauniel?" he questioned.

"I choose the former," she said. "We will both win."

Haldir nodded, "Then this afternoon for the midday meal, we will meet at your talan and make good on our wagers."

She sighed and met his eyes, "Very well, Haldir."

"Good," he said, reaching for the velvet pouch, placing his games pieces in it. "I will put this away… you may go."

Cauniel nodded and stood up, stretching her stiff muscles out. This was bound to be an interesting day.


End file.
